Recovery
by theosuhlleyvanclan
Summary: Naomi hears that Katie and Emily are in town and she's not too sure how to feel about seeing her ex again. My perception of Skins Fire. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and i picked Naomily as my first story because come on, who doesn't love these two? Now don't be fooled by the summary, i promise the story is better than it sounds, well one would hope. Please feel free to review and let me know what i need to improve on and I will improve it for the upcoming chapters. Sorry this chapter is really sort but i felt the need to create a short intro to tie you guys in. Working on the second chapter as we speak. Anywho, enough of my useless rambling, onto the story! :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but boy what i would do with it if i did. **

* * *

**Recovery**

Naomi

It's a cold night in London as I walk my usual route back to my flat. I had just got off of work and it was my night to lock up. It's late and the streets are empty with the exception of a few cars passing by every now and then.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered quietly to myself. It had to be as cold as the fucking South Pole right now and of course as my luck would have it, it started to rain. _Bloody hell. _I quickly glanced at my watch, _10:25. _I was still a ways from home and I was in search of a café perhaps where I could grab a coffee and wait until the rain had stopped long enough to the point where I could make it home without getting drenched. However, the longer I stood here looking for a bloody café that was actually open at this time, the more I got wet.

I spun my head around frantically as I walked down the street in hopes of finding somewhere to get out of the rain. I turned my head to my left as I approached a street corner and I could see a small shop on the corner with the lights seemingly still on. I took my chances that they were still open and ran towards the building. I had reached the door and sure enough there were still people inside.

As I entered I pulled out my mobile and typed a quick message.

_Stopped 4 coffee. U want 1? N x _

I flipped through my contacts and found the name I was searching for under the E's: Effy. After Eff and I had left Roundview, we were both going to uni in London and the ridiculous idea that we buy a flat together and become roommates came up, eventually it just happened. We have gotten a lot closer over the past few years. Believe it or not the longer we lived together, the more we discovered that we had a lot more in common than we let on. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I retrieved it. I had opened the message without checking the I.D. because I already knew who it was from.

_Sure. 1 milk 2 sugars. Cheers mate. E x_

I went up to the counter and gave the lady my order and sat down at a table. Over the years Effy has been getting sort of back to normal. She hasn't exactly been the same since Freddie died. She was a right mess when we told her. She had fallen back into her old habits and started hearing and seeing things again. She didn't come out of her room or talk to anyone for two weeks. Anytime one of us tried visiting her at her house she would just scream and throw anything she could find at us until we left. Cook had pretty much fucked off the night of Freddie's shed party and no one had seen him since. But only a week or so before we told Effy about Freddie, I had got a call saying Cook was in jail for practically beating the shit out of Effy's psychiatrist, John Foster. I never knew how badly Cook had done to him, but I knew the bastard deserved every last bit of it when i heard what Cook had to say. When I went to visit Cook in jail, he was pretty fucked as well. He said he doesn't regret beating Foster, and that was the same day he informed me of Freddie and how Foster had killed him.

It was a hard time for all of us. However I think Effy had the hardest time getting through it than the rest of us. Sadly though, we all fell out of contact with each other after Freddie's funeral. Eff and I live together and we write to Cook and he'll write back occasionally, JJ went off with Laura and Albert and they ended up getting married, we all missed it however because the pair of them decided to fucking elope. Panda and Thomas went off to uni at Harvard overseas in America, Katie and Emily… Well this is actually the first time I've thought of them in ages. After coming back from our trip to Goa, me and Emily had a row and broke up. Needless to say I was heartbroken. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about her sometimes.

I finally got my coffees and headed back home. Thank God it had stopped raining long enough for me to get back home dry. I opened the door and pushed my way through to hear Effy call out from the sitting room.

"I'm in here!" she shouted. I shut the door and I put my keys down on the table that was in the hallway and made my way in to Effy. She was sat on the couch with the telly playing an episode of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ I walked over to the couch and she sat up when she saw me, making room for me to sit. I handed her the coffee as I sat down and joined her.

"Thanks" she said as she took a sip.

"No problem" I replied. "I had to get out of the rain for a while so I thought I would just stop somewhere."

Effy sighed "Well I suppose I should just get this over with then seeing as you are the bearer of coffee tonight."

I swallowed hard. What could she possibly mean by that? Get what over with? Christ I had only been in the door for two seconds and she throws bad news at me. Calm down Naomi, you don't even know what she's going to say yet. I may be used to Effy's mind games and hell, sometimes I could even figure them out, but right now I was totally stumped.

"You won't believe who I ran into in town today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so here is chapter 2. I wrote this during my CST today because i had nothing else better to do than to provide entertainment for you. So this chapter is a bit longer as i promised but i still think it's short. Anyways review and let me know what you guys think. xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

* * *

**Recovery**

Naomi

I think it's been a good five minutes of me staring at Effy with a blank expression on my face. I hadn't even realized what she was talking about or the fact that she was even still talking until she stopped to look at me.

"Naoms?" she said as she waved a hand in front of my face. I still didn't move.

"Heelloo? Anyone in there? Are you even fucking listening to me Naomi? I said that i saw Katie in town. Her and Emily are here for awhile and she said it'd be nice to meet up if you're up for it."

Had my ears deceived me? Surely they must have. Katie and Emily were in town. Effy had seen Katie. Katie wanted us all to meet up as if we were all still mates. I suppose we kind of were though. Katie and I hadn't started off on the right note but we actually became friends as time progressed. But still, we hadn't seen them or heard from them in ages. _Them. _As in Emily too. Effy mentioned that Emily was with her sister here in London and that it was suggested we all met up. Holy shit.

I finally came out of the trance that i was in and focused my eyes on Effy's. Her piercing blue ones met mine and i started to get unnerved the longer i stared at them. "Oh" was all i managed to get out. _Really Campbell? Pull yourself together you twat. _I cleared my throat.

"Did she say when? Is Emily going to be there? I don't know if i should go. I mean what do i even say? What if.." I was cut off by the sound of Effy laughing.

"What's so God damn funny?" I asked.

After she had finished she looked at me and said "Seriously Naomi? I mention Emily and here you are rambling like the soppy cow you were when you were together."

"Am not!" I spluttered. "I just suppose the thought of seeing Emily again after all this time makes me nervous. I mean we didn't exactly leave off on a good note if you recall." Suddenly her expression changed to a more serious one within seconds.

"Naoms.." She started. "I know that they way you and Emily ended things were a bit.. harsh, and needless to say i would be a fucking mess if i were you right now. I know the thought of seeing an ex after such a long time is hard, especially if things weren't so great with them when you ended it. But honestly, i think you should consider this lucky. Maybe you've been given a second chance at fixing things with Emily. Maybe not in the way that you would hope, but at least there wouldn't be rough waters anymore when it came to the two of you in the future. Hell maybe you can even be friends. But seriously Naomi, take what's fucking given to you and stop pushing them away like as if thinking you were some charity case. Not all people get a second chance at fixing things. Some people aren't even lucky enough..."

"Eff stop." I declared. "You don't need to finish that sentence. I know what you're going to say and i'm sorry. I shouldn't be such a coward. I'll have to think about it though okay?"

Effy just sat there quietly and nodded. I didn't need her to continue to know who she was talking about. She was right though, i should just stop being a prick and meet up with Katie and Emily. I should consider myself lucky that maybe i have been given a second chance to clear things up with Emily. Even if that meant we would only be friends. I did miss having her in my life. After we broke up, i stayed locked up in my room for most of the day listening to depressing songs whilst sobbing my eyes out for weeks. Effy had come over several times and told me to move the fuck on. Hell, sometimes Eff would even take me out to try and find a girl i could have a meaningless shag with just so i wouldn't be such a moody cow. I tried to act happier when Effy was around, i knew she was dealing with more of a loss over Freddie than i was with Emily. Over the years Effy has learned to be more comfortable around me and she has gotten a lot better at opening up and sharing her feelings with me, which is a rarity in itself.

"Well you give it a thought and let me know what you decide as i said i would let Katie know as soon you told me." she said as she stood up from the couch. "I'm heading out for a fag, wanna come with?"

"Nah, i gave up smoking years ago." I said.

Effy shrugged and i watched as she walked out of the room picking up her lighter and fags on her way out. Yes, it was true. I had given up the smoking habit a few years ago when i was still with Emily. Well in all honesty she was the reason i had quit in the first place because she had finally begged me to stop. She said she was concerned for my well being but i think it had more to do with the fact that she just didn't like the smell of cigarette smoke. What the fuck am i thinking? Emily isn't here anymore to tell me not to smoke, i could do whatever the fuck i liked. Besides, all this talk about seeing Emily again was stressing me beyond belief and i was in desperate need of a fag to calm my nerves.

I got up off the couch and put my jacket on as i walked outside to join Effy only to find a lit cigarette in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

"Shit Eff are you alright?" I asked as i walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her back.

She seemed a bit taken back that i was suddenly there but quickly tried to cover up the fact that she was crying. "Yeah i'm fine" she croaked out.

"Eff you don't seem fine." I said.

Effy looked at me with red eyes and dropped her cigarette to the ground as she flung herself into my arms. _Smooth Campbell. Way to point out the fucking obvious only to make things worse. _We just stood there for awhile. I was holding her while rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to calm her down as she sobbed into my shoulder. I hadn't seen Effy like this in a long time, i felt like i was to blame for practically bringing up Freddie.

Effy leaned back and looked up to me as she wiped the tears from her face. "Naomi I..." she started but i immediately stopped her but putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, Eff it's okay you don't need to say anything right now" I said as i pulled her back into our friendly embrace. She was clinging onto me like her fucking life depended on it and i was in no rush to letting her go. The last thing i needed Effy thinking was that she had no one there to comfort her. Whenever she thought that she had no one to care for her she goes off and gets so totally wasted she can't even remember the name of the bloke in bed with her the next morning. I knew that was the last thing she needed right now.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled her back from my arms for a second and looked at her. "Eff, can you please tell Katie that we're looking forward to meeting up with her and Emily?"

She looked at me and beamed. There, i knew that would get a smile out of her. When she first mentioned about meeting up with the twins earlier i was convinced that there was a pleading look in her eyes as if she was dying to see them again. Even if it was only there for a second, i hadn't missed it. I knew that somewhere inside of her, Effy missed having our whole group together like we used be. It was hard enough for her that Panda was in a whole other country with little contact between them, with the exception of the occasional postcard/holiday cards. But deep down inside of me, i was actually dying to see Emily again too.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter two as promised. Wow in the same day too. I'm really on a roll with this one. It is a little bit longer than the first but i'm still coming up short here. I know you're all dying to see what i have planned for the reunion with Naomi, Effy and the twins. I bet you're all wondering just how it's going to play out between our girls. I'm also sensing a bit of Keffy in this story... Not that i'm going to give anything away ;) it's up to you to keep reading if you want to find out! Also let me know what you think of the whole Naomi and Effy friendship. Is it spot on? Or does it need work? All cristicism is accepted, you won't hurt my feelings i promise. Anyways i won't get to chapter three until tomorrow or this weekend, but i will be coming up with ideas for the reunion *insert evil laughter* so stay tuned! Please review the chapter yadda yadda yadda. Yeah you know what to do. Til next time my beauties. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I've finally put together the next chapter and I'm a little worried here. I'm not so confident in myself about the meeting. I'm not sure if it lived up to all of your expectations but please review at the end and let me know! I'm so nervous! I'm starting the chapter off at Naomi's POV but i will fit an Emily POV in so hang in there! Also as a little side note, i'm thinking of ideas for Keffy and I'm very excited to see how it turns out! This chapter is longer than the last two because I really needed to elaborate more on what's happening in one chapter instead of writing hundreds just to get to one part. Anyways, I'm rambling again so here we go, chapter 3! Pleassee let me know how it turns out! xx**

* * *

**Recovery**

Naomi

I woke up by the light of the sun peering it's way in through my curtains and shinning straight on my face. _Fucks sake. _I squinted my eyes and looked at the clock. _10:40. _"Jesus Christ" I muttered to myself quietly.

"Good morning" an all too familiar voice called out to me. I nearly fell out of bed from how fast I sat up to see Effy sitting on the small chair in the corner of my room.

"Jesus Christ!" I said a bit louder. "Eff, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Without any regards to my question she replied "You're finally awake"

Finally? How long had she been sitting there watching me? This isn't the first time that it's happened though. I had nearly pissed myself the first time I woke up to find Effy staring at me from the foot of my bed. That was when we had found out about Freddie, and we weren't even living together at the time! You could only imagine my shock and curiosity as to how she got into my room, let alone my actual house, at five in the morning. But this time was different. She was sat further away with her legs tucked into her body, letting her chin rest on her knees, and she had dark circles under her eyes from what i assumed was from lack of sleep.

"It's nearly eleven" she said. "I thought you would wake up around eight when you were stirring in your sleep but you didn't, and I didn't want to wake you."

_Bloody hell. _She had been sitting there for hours. "Eff, why are you in here?" I asked again. I already had a good idea as to why she was here but i wanted to hear from the creeper herself.

"Couldn't sleep, felt a bit lonely as well." she said nonchalantly. I just looked at her. She looked exhausted and still upset from last night. I didn't want to ask her if it was about who i thought, because I knew that would only make matters worse. I hadn't got such great sleep either. After our little hug session in the pissing rain last night, I went up to bed after Effy said she would be okay. I had undressed down to just my knickers and a T-shirt and crawled into bed. I just laid there for awhile thinking about what Effy had said to me.

_"Sweet" Effy had said to me in a quiet tone as she let go from our embrace. "I'll text Katie right now and let her know you'd be glad to come with." _

_Well her mood sure as fuck changed pretty quickly. She was fucking ecstatic about seeing Katie and Emily again and i was a right mess. I watched as she walked back into our flat while she was texting happily away to Katie. I remembered how nervous I was and I took my unlit fag and brought my lighter to it, igniting the flame and burning the tip. I brought the fag to my mouth and took a long, deep drag and inhaled properly, letting my lungs fill with nicotine. Oh sweet nicotine, how i have missed you. I instantly felt better and just stood outside looking out at the view of wonderful London as it continued to rain. _

_I walked back into the flat after having a few cigarettes and found Effy still on her mobile smiling at the screen like an idiot. I couldn't help but ask why she was so happy suddenly. _

_"What's with the sudden change in mood Eff?" I asked as i sat down at the table with her. _

_She looked up from her phone and smiled at me. "I'm talking to Katie, she says we can all meet up tomorrow night at the pub downtown if that's alright with you?" _

_Tomorrow night? Shit. I had only just agreed to meeting up with them after finding out they were in town not even an hour ago. I looked at Eff with a puzzled look on my face. "Eff" I started. "That's alright with me but, i'm pretty sure that's not the question I asked you." _

_She looked back up to me with a bit of an annoyed look on her face "I already answered your question you twat."_

_What? No she hadn't. She had told me that she was texting Katie and that we were meeting up tomorrow night at the pub. Clearly i was still lost. "Eff, you didn't answer me." I said a little bit more sternly. "You told me you were texting Katie and..." before i even had the chance she had cut me off with the biggest fucking grin i had ever seen on her face._

_"Exactly" she said. _

_Wait, now i was definitely confused. "Effy cut the psychic shit and just tell me"_

_She looked back up at me from her phone yet again and rolled her eyes. "I said, I'm talking to Katie. We really hit it off today when i saw her. We had a long talk and a really good time. And she might not be currently seeing anyone at the moment..." She mumbled the last part to herself so quietly I almost didn't catch it. Wait a second. Effy... and Katie? Had I interpreted that right? Effy was talking to Katie and she was fucking smiling. She also instantly changed her mood when i said i would go with her to meet up with them. _

_"Eff, you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?" I said slowly. I was still a bit unsure if i had heard correctly. _

_"Oh for Christ's sake Naomi, yes. I am saying exactly what you think I'm saying. I might fancy Katie a little bit, alright?" she said as her eyes bore into mine. _

_The next thing that happened was completely involuntary. I was fucking laughing. _

_"What's so God damn funny?" she asked repeating the words I had only said to her an hour ago._

_"You fancy Katie." I said, repeating what was clearly already said. _

_"I might, your fucking point?" she spat at me. _

_"Oh my God Eff. Nothing, nothing. I just didn't see you as much of a muff muncher that's all." I said laughing at that last part. _

_She rolled her eyes at me and didn't say anything as she went back to typing away on her mobile. I got up from the table, still chuckling to myself and walked over to her at kissed the top of her head. _

_"Well Eff, i'm excited to see how things play out tomorrow night then. I'm going to bed and I'll see you in the morning." I said walking into the hallway. As i was walking up the stairs i heard her call out to me._

_"Yeah, well i'm just as excited to see how things play out tomorrow night too." she yelled. _

_I knew she wasn't talking about her and Katie though. Fuck. I had forgotten all about Emily being there as well. I was in desperate need of a fag again suddenly. _

* * *

It was nearly time to go and meet up with Katie and Emily at the pub when I heard a crashing noise come from downstairs. I darted out of my room and dashed down the stairs into the hallway to hear more noises coming from the kitchen.

"Shit. Great, just fucking great."

I walked into the kitchen to find shards of a broken mug on the floor and Effy picking them up and throwing them into the bin.

"Jesus Eff, what's happened?" I asked, clearly seeing what had happened. _Wow Campbell that's only the millionth time you've pointed out the fucking obvious in the past 24 hours._

She stood up from the floor throwing the remaining bits into the bin and looked at me. "Just dropped a mug to the floor, must've slipped or something." I watched as she scurried around the kitchen grabbing a new mug and putting the kettle on. I leaned against the frame of the doorway and watched as she poured tea into the two mugs set on the counter, pouring water onto the counter as well in the process.

"Fucking shit" she muttered as she grabbed a cloth to wipe the counter off.

"Eff, you're a fucking mess" I said.

She looked back to me over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Isn't it fucking obvious?" _Okay Naomi you're going to have to start keeping mental score now because this is getting fucking ridiculous. _

I walked over to her and smirked at her as I eventually figured out what she was so worked up about.

"Don't fucking look at me like that Naomi" she said.

"Oh Eff please this is so priceless, you're actually nervous about seeing Katie again. This has got to be one for the books" I said as I grabbed the mug of tea, that Effy so carefully prepared, and walked over to sit down at the table.

"Shut up" she mumbled as she followed my actions and sat down across from me.

I took a sip of my tea and looked up at Effy who was staring into her tea as if she was debating if the tea was large enough for her to drown herself in.

"Eff, seriously calm down. You said yourself that you and Katie got on really well yesterday so what's so different about today?" I asked.

She looked up to me and gave me a look I couldn't quite make out what she was thinking. She turned to her tea and sipped it, then looked back up to me with the same confused look.

"What?" I spat at her.

"Nothing.." she said sipping her tea yet again. "I mean, I'm here dropping mugs and spilling water all over the place because I'm a nervous wreck about seeing someone I just saw yesterday, but you seem surprisingly calm for someone who's about to see their ex girlfriend who, by the way, you haven't seen for two years."

_Shit. _I was caught. Quickly i brought the mug to my mouth and hastily took another sip of tea to try and avoid Effy's comment. After about two minutes of deliberation of whether i should say something back or not, Effy just continued to stare at me like she was waiting for me to do so. I let out a huge sigh and set my mug back onto the table before looking up to see Effy with a quirked eyebrow.

"Look Eff, I am nervous. I'm so fucking scared about seeing Emily again that i feel sick to my stomach. I didn't sleep well last night either and honestly the only thing I can think about is what the fuck do I say? Hi Emily remember me? I'm the girl that broke your heart to pieces two years ago after everything had just started to get better again. It's so nice to see you" I said the last part in a mocking tone.

Effy rolled her eyes and sighed "Look Naoms, we're both a nervous mess here about seeing the Fitch girls and honestly sitting here and worrying about what's going to happen clearly isn't making things any better. I say we just grow the fuck up, get off our sorry arses and go see them as if we're all mates, alright?"

About halfway through her little monologue Effy took my hand in hers and slowly rubbed her thumb on the top of my hand. I squeezed her hand back in reassurance that we could do this. That I could do this. I looked at my watch and it was a quarter til' nine and we were meeting them at 9:15. "Okay" I told myself more than Effy. I could do this. I was going to walk into that pub like the most confident woman anyone had ever seen. You can do this Naomi. After all this time, you are going to see Emily Fitch yet again.

* * *

Me and Eff were sat in the backseat of a cab on our way downtown to the pub we agreed to meet Katie and Emily at. I checked my watch. _9:10._ Shit, if I thought i was nervous nearly a half hour ago, I sure as hell was even more so now. We were getting close to the pub and I still had no idea how i was going to greet Emily after not seeing her for two years. _Hi Emily it's nice to see you again, you look great. _No, think of something a bit more casual and friendly. _Hey Emily, it's so great to see you, are you currently seeing anyone? _What the fuck? That's not casual. Come on Campbell don't be such a twat, think of something. _Hi Emily, how have you been? _Yeah, that's it. There it was. A simple hello nonetheless. _You can do this. You can do this. Grow up Naomi, you can do this. _I repeated to myself over and over again in my head.

I looked over to see Effy fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat playing with her hair. She really did look nice tonight, not that she doesn't all the time but she had really gone to far lengths tonight to impress Katie. My God, what was Effy thinking? Katie is seriously the most homophobic hetero that I know of. I felt sorry for Effy the poor sod. Surely she was going to get her heart ripped out the second Katie starts talking to some tosser at the pub.

I put my hand on the one that was sitting in her lap and squeezed it, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. She gave me a weak smile that was definitely forced but I said nothing of it. I looked back out of the window and we were fairly close to the pub now. I looked down to my watch for the third time tonight. _9:15. Shit. _Surely they would be there already waiting for us. I was hoping that we could get there before them so that way I could've already had a drink or two before they got there.

The cab pulled to a stop and Effy looked over to me. She nodded at me and paid the cab driver and got out. I quickly followed her and waved off the cab and watched as it drove away before I looked to the pub. Well, here goes nothing.

We walked into the pub and I scanned the place as quickly as my head would let me. There was no sign of them anywhere yet. _Thank God. _I thought to myself. I looked over at Effy and took a hold of her arm and dragged us over to the bar.

The bartender came over to us and smiled. He immediately raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of what we were wearing. _Pervy bastard. _We weren't wearing anything too revealing. Effy was wearing dark tight jeans with a black low cut top that exposed a bit more of her cleavage than was appropriate, but the shirt itself was nice. I was wearing white jeans that had cuts in the thighs to expose some skin and a fitted Guns and Roses T-shirt that had been slightly bedazzled on the bottom seams.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies?" The bartender finally asked after a minute of perving.

"I'll get a gin and tonic please" Effy told him while bashing her eyelids for good measure.

"Sure thing" he said as he eyed her up and down one final time before turning to me "and for you?"

"I'll have a vodka soda please."

"Coming right up" he said as he turned to go make the drinks.

Things were going well so far, but maybe that was just because they hadn't got here yet. I smiled at the bartender as put our drinks onto the counter before he walked off again. Effy and I turned around almost simultaneously in our stools as we sipped away at our drinks. I looked to Effy to say something to her before I realized that she was staring somewhere else. I looked in the direction that she was staring in and immediately caught sight of what she was looking at. Katie and Emily were just walking in the door.

You know in those movies where the main character watches as the love of their life walks into the room and it all happens in slow motion? Well that's what was happening right now. I suddenly felt my heart make an ascent to my throat and back down into my stomach as it accelerated at 100 kph. I looked at Katie and she definitely hadn't changed much. Her hair was still the more purple colour that she had dyed it back in our second year of Roundview and her clothing choice didn't surprise me one bit. A short black skirt and a very low cut top with heels. I quickly glanced at Effy and I saw her tense up as she held her breath. Katie did look pretty nice, I guess I couldn't blame Effy for fancying her. But that was until I looked to petite figure that was walking in next to Katie.

Emily. My God. I could definitely feel my heart racing a bit faster and that was probably due to the fact that I wasn't breathing either. Her hair was still a light shade of red but it was much more brown now. She was wearing tight jeans and a long blue dressy shirt that was somewhat see-though and all I had to say was that she was fucking gorgeous. Wow Naomi, Effy was right, you really are a soppy cow aren't you? I was probably staring for what seemed like forever but was really only a few seconds before they caught sight of us. Katie smiled and waved as Effy waved her over to where we were sitting. Emily followed closely behind her. Here we go.

* * *

Emily

I walked in through the door to the pub right beside Katie and I swear I saw every head in the joint turn to look at us as we made our grand entrance. Of course Katie was probably loving every second of attention that she was getting and I had to admit I sort of liked the attention too. Before it was just Katie who everyone looked at when she entered a room, usually because I was hidden behind her whenever she did. But this time I could see eyes darting in both of our directions as the door shut behind us. I had to say I was really nervous about coming tonight. When Katie had told me about her running into Effy, she seemed pretty excited to tell me that we were meeting up with her tonight. Oh yeah, and Naomi. Naomi. The girl I had chased practically the first whole year of college and fell in love with. The girl who cheated on me with another girl and broke my heart. The girl who won my heart back and took me to Goa where we made love on every beach. Then there was the girl who broke my heart again, and was now sitting a mere thirty feet away.

My heart was racing. I can't believe Katie had talked me into coming tonight. I had been so sure of myself that I never wanted to see Naomi again when I told her that two years ago. But yet, here she was. Sitting at the bar looking as beautiful as ever and all I could think about was how much I had missed her. She was staring at me, I had noticed almost the second we walked in. I was a bit flattered if I say so myself and the way she was looking at me right now, made my heart speed up that much more. I saw her glance over at Effy, who was wearing the same expression on her face that Naomi had on a few seconds ago. But she wasn't looking at me. I looked around trying to see if I could find the mystery man but eventually gave up when Katie waved at her.

Effy had waved back and motioned us over towards the bar. As we made our way over, some eyes definitely followed us as we walked. But I was only focused on the set of eyes that were looking at me in this moment. I had a weird and sudden urge to walk up to Naomi, grab her face and kiss the breath out of her, but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my brain.

We reached the bar and Effy smiled at us while Naomi quickly looked away as if trying to avoid the fact that she was staring at me the whole time. Please, she had looked at me like that all the time when we were together, like I would ever not detect that look. Effy was the first to greet us and to my surprise, she got up and hugged Katie, which was happily returned.

"Hey, guys I'm so glad you could make it" she said as she pulled out her entangled embrace with Katie.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world babes. Right Em?" Katie said as she looked over at me.

I was tongue-tied. I couldn't find any words to say that sounded appropriate under the circumstances so I just came out with "Yeah of course." _Really Emily, that's the best you've got?_

I turned to Naomi who looked back up when I had spoken and she smiled. "It's really great to see the pair of you again" she said as she stuck out her hand to us. Add another surprise to the fucking list, Katie took her hand and pulled her off the stool and into a hug. I looked at Katie after she had finished and gave her a 'who are you and what have you done with my sister' look.

"I really hate to admit it, but I actually missed you lezza" Katie said to Naomi. Naomi blushed and looked down to the ground. Fuck, I forgot how adorable she looked when she did that. All I wanted to do right now was rip her clothes off and take her right here in the pub. _Stop it Emily, you aren't together. Enough with the impure thoughts you fucking idiot. _

She looked back up and directly into my eyes and I could've sworn she knew I was staring at her. Speaking of staring, I could practically feel Effy and Katie's eyes switching back between Naomi and I like they were watching a tennis match.

"You look great" she said looking at me. Shit. Now it was my turn to blush, but that suddenly disappeared when she spoke again "Uh.. I mean both of you, you both look absolutely great."

"Thanks" Katie and I said in unison.

We all looked around at each other giving nervous glances until yet again, Effy spoke up and broke the awkward tension.

"So, do you guys want something to drink and you get us all a table?"

Katie and I nodded and we started heading off to find a table. When I saw that Naomi was going to follow us, Effy grabbed a hold of her sleeve and dragged her next to her and was whispering in her ear.

I hadn't realized that I was staring until I heard Katie mutter something that sounded like "Jesus Christ" until I felt her hand grab my own sleeve to pull me over next to her. We sat down at a booth in the corner of the bar. When we had settled ourselves in, Katie was staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Naomi looks nice tonight" she replied with a grin on her face.

Really Katie? You had to mention it again? She did look nice, there was no denying it. I looked back over to her and Effy when I caught them looking at me. They quickly turned back to the bar and Effy was whispering something to her once more. How I wish I knew what they were talking about. I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly Katie spoke up again.

"Ems, you're staring again."

"What?" Really, was that all I could say to her? "I wasn't staring Katie, i'm just observing..."

"You're looking at her arse aren't you? Save it Em, we all know what you were thinking when we walked up to them."

_Shit. _I had gone red again. I definitely was not looking at her arse but I was surely thinking about it now. I was going to kill Katie by the end of tonight if she kept this up.

"No Katie, I wasn't perving on Naomi" I replied firmly.

She rolled her eyes at me and scoffed. I knew that she thought I was still in love with Naomi, and sometimes I thought I was, but I wasn't 100% sure anymore. I mean, she definitely looked as stunning as ever tonight, like always. Her hair was no longer blonde but brown and it was a bit longer, and she seemed a bit taller too, but that could just be me. I couldn't ignore the fact that Naomi had been looking at me too, maybe she still had feelings for me? Ugh, don't be daft Emily. She's probably moved on and has some smoking hot girlfriend waiting for her to call and tell her all about her date with her ex-girlfriend and sister. _Date? _This wasn't a date. Most definitely not, God Em get over yourself you twat.

I was pulled out of my thoughts again as I heard Katie humming the tune of "Here Comes the Bride".

"Seriously Katie, fuck off" I spat at her.

"Oh come on Em, i'm not blind. I saw the way you were looking at her and she was giving you the same look. I mean you could actually feel the sexual tension between you two."

I rolled my eyes when I suddenly remembered something. When we had walked in, not only did I catch Naomi staring at me, but I saw Effy staring at someone in our same direction. Then when we got to the bar Effy had got up and hugged Katie, which she gladly returned. Katie didn't usually hug people. I'm still shocked that she hugged Naomi and that I just stood there like an idiot whilst perving on her. _Damn there I go, Katie was right. Bitch. _I looked up and found Katie looking over at Effy and Naomi with an all too familiar look in her eyes. I darted looks between the two of them and concluded that Katie was... looking at Effy? Oh my God. Be prepared for payback Katie Fitch.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Effy looks pretty nice tonight too" I said with a smirk on my lips.

I swear for a second I saw the corners of Katie's mouth twitch upwards until it was gone and she was looking at me.

"I suppose you're right" was all she said.

"I suppose? Look at her! She's stunning. I'm surprised, I haven't seen her like that since before Freddie..." I silenced myself as I realized what I was about to say. After we told Effy about what happened to Freddie we all agreed not to bring him up unless it was necessary. Katie looked at me with a shocked expression and quickly glanced back over to Effy and sighed.

"So, what's going on there? How did you're little run in go yesterday?" I said to her.

Katie looked back at me with an expression I couldn't read, however what she said next made it a lot easier to understand.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she muttered quietly. She probably hoped that I would let it go. Not so fast Katie, you're not getting out of this one.

"Spill it" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Em, I have to tell you something..." she started until we were interuppted by a tray being place on the table as Effy and Naomi had joined us.

"Here we are, some gin and tonics, vodka sodas, and pints for the lot" Effy said as she sat in next to me.

Naomi took a seat next to Katie and we all gave each other knowing looks again as we grabbed for some drinks.

"So" Naomi had started "I believe we all have some catching up to do."

And with that my heart was racing again at the sound of her voice. Oh how I've missed her beautiful voice. I took a sip of my gin and tonic. _Oh boy, I thought. This is going to be a long night. _

* * *

**Well there you have it ladies and gents! I really really hoped that the meeting lived up to your expectations! Anything I should work on? I know Emily's POV is a bit shorter than Naomi's and I promise to start again where we left off in the next chapter with her. Review. Review. Review. Please let me know if anything needs to be clarified or elaborated on, I take all criticism. I know what happens in the next chapter might piss all of you off but trust me, i have a plan! It's all a part of my evil scheme, you'll see. ;) Anyways what do you guys think about the slight Keffy development? Should i keep going? Or should I stop now before the story becomes all about them. Joking. I got a review from a guest user saying I have their blessing for Keffy, you all on board? If so i already have some idea's how that will play out. Well until this weekend you guys! Hang in there I promise i'll update asap. Stay beautiful xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeello my beauties, it's been awhile. But it really hasn't been that long has it? Anyways, I'm putting up the new chapter today because i thought i'd write this today so that way I won't be totally busy this weekend with writing another chapter. Okay i'm rambling again. Alright so this is the next part of the get together and it'll be more Naomily stuff in this chapter than Keffy. But i will fit some Keffy stuff here and there so don't worry for all of you Keffy lovers. Katie Fucking Fitch is quite wonderful in this chapter if i say so myself and maybe a little something is going to be revealed. Perhaps how Naomi broke Emily's heart? Perhaps a secret of some sort? Okay well not a huge secret, but a secret to all of you might be revealed here?! Well i guess you're gonna have to read and find out!**

* * *

**Recovery**

Emily

"So I believe we all have some catching up to do" Naomi stated.

That we fucking do. I haven't seen Effy or Naomi in over two years, and now here they are. Honestly after Naomi and I broke up, I never thought I would see them again. At the time I wished that I never had to see Naomi again, but now that she's here, I'm second guessing my decision. Naomi looked as beautiful as ever tonight, just like I had remembered. I've caught her staring at me several times tonight and every time that I've caught her, she looks away and blushes.

I always thought that Naomi was going to be my forever when we were together. I never felt what I did with Naomi with anyone else. She made me feel special, she loved me for who I was, she helped me break away from being Katie's shadow all the time. Not that I didn't love her either, my God I did love her. Maybe too much. Things were great after our first year of college when we started dating. After what happened with Sophia, I forgave Naomi and we went to Goa together. If i had to describe it in one word it would be: _Amazing. _Maybe that's an understatement, but I definitely had a great time traveling, especially with Naomi beside me the whole time.

But once we had got back from Goa, the honeymoon period was over in an instant. We moved back in together in our own flat, so that way we didn't have to live with Gina, and things were tense for a while. Naomi was always stressed about Uni and I was trying to find a job so that we could pay bills and rent. I guess things all started getting bad when Naomi wanted to go to Uni in London.

We still lived in Bristol and we didn't have the money to move again when the time came to register for classes. Naomi wanted to go to Uni as soon as possible, and I don't blame her, but she insisted that we lived there if she went to Goldsmith. After registration passed, we still lived in Bristol and Naomi was a moody cow because she had to wait another year so that we could save enough money for us to move to London so that she could go. I found a job working as a personal assistant in a magazine office that Katie worked at. Katie got a job in the fashion industry of the magazine company and I got stuck with doing someone else's errands. I hated my job and it didn't pay much for how many hours I worked a day.

Naomi couldn't find a job and she wanted to give up on looking. She would stay home and clean the flat, sit around on the couch, and cook dinner. Eventually she got bored with staying at home, so she started going out with Effy. They went to pubs, and clubs, and wherever else they would fuck off to without telling me to get trashed. She would come home so fucked up she could barely make it up the stairs to come to bed. I would wake up the next morning to see her passed out on the couch. That started becoming her daily routine, and eventually my routine got entangled in hers. I would have to come home and cook dinner and I would sit up for hours waiting for her to come home or at least call me. Then the next morning I would wake her up, bring her upstairs to bed and then cook breakfast.

We started arguing more about her excessive nights out and I couldn't handle taking care of her like she was my child instead of my girlfriend anymore. Eventually, one day I had had enough and confronted her about it.

_I was washing up from breakfast one morning and Naomi had barely said a thing all morning. I was just about to ask her if she was alright when she spoke up from the table._

_"Listen Ems, I really am looking for a job. And I'll try not to go out as much anymore, but without Uni, I feel like my life is pointless."_

_In that moment I felt like my heart had burst into a thousand pieces inside my chest. Didn't I matter? Don't I make a point in your life? _

_I turned around to her "This isn't working out is it? Us?" I said to her. _

_Naomi looked shocked. She looked down and her eyes searched the floor as if she was desperately looking for the words to say. She looked back up into my eyes and burst into tears. Now my turn to be shocked, I rushed to her and knelt in front of her rubbing my hand up and down her shoulder._

_"Naoms, Jesus. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted to break up, I was just asking if there was something that needed to be fixed between us, that's all." _

_She wiped her nose and looked back up to me with her eyes overflowing from tears. "Em I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Effy gave me something last night and I had no control... Jesus I'm so fucking sorry. Please.. Please don't leave me." _

_I was confused at her words. What was she talking about? "Naomi, what are you on about?" I said slowly. _

_She only cried harder. She tried speaking through sobs and I could only make out a few words. "I... girl... she started it.. but I didn't stop... I didn't stop." She buried her hands in her face and I removed my hand from her shoulder. _

_"Naoms... you didn't." It was more of a statement than a question. I shouldve fucking guessed that's why she was all quiet this morning. _

_"Ems, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me. The girl at the club... she came onto me and I didn't fucking stop her. I don't know what I was thinking. God, I'm so sorry Em. I'm so fucking sorry." With that she got up and left the kitchen. I went to run after her and luckily she didn't even make it to the stairs without collapsing into a fit of sobs on the floor. _

_"Naomi, what the fuck" was all I could manage to spit at her. I couldn't breathe. I felt like all the air was sucked out of me and that was all I could manage to say. There was really nothing else I could say._

_She just continued to cry and cry. She had gone and fucking done this to me again. I stood there watching the scene that was revealing before me and I felt something wet fall off my chin. I hadn't realized that I had started crying. Suddenly it felt like a wave of anger just washed over me as i burst into tears. _

_"Fuck you Naomi! Fuck you! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" I yelled at her before storming up the stairs to pack my things. It was decided that I leave the next morning. Out of my flat with Naomi. Out of my life with her. _

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Katie waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ems, heeelloo? Deaf or something? I was just telling Eff and Naomi about your new job" She said to me.

"Oh, sorry I was just lost in thought for a minute there" was all I said.

"More like a fucking millennium" she said back to me "Anyways, shouldn't it be you telling them about your job?"

"Oh, right. Well it's great" I said as I turned to look at Effy and Naomi "I work for a fashion designer here in London. I do hair and make up for his models for their photo shoots. Katie got me into it really since she works for him as well. She said I'd be great for it and she recommended me to him."

"Wow, that sounds very interesting" Naomi said quietly as she took a sip from her pint.

"Yes, it does" Effy said as she looked from me to Naomi.

It got quiet again as we all took sips from our drinks until Katie spoke up.

"Well Ems is real good and stuff. Alex tells me that she's the best that he's ever had in the industry."

"This Alex bloke is your guys' boss correct? The fashion designer?" Effy asked.

"Oh Alex? Yeah he's great. First time I met him I thought he was fit and totally shaggable until I found out he had a boyfriend" Katie said sadly.

Naomi and Effy burst into laughter. "Oh my God Katie, that so would happen to you" Naomi said.

"Oh shut up lezza, just because you ain't got a girlfriend you can shag like Emily, doesn't mean you can... Oh shit" Katie said the last part quietly while looking between Naomi and I. _Shit. Shit. Way to go Katie. Thanks for telling them that I have a girlfriend. The one that I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring up tonight. _I was caught.

"Oh" was all Naomi said.

Effy looked at Naomi then back to me with mischievous eyes and said "So, who is this mystery girl that you fail to tell us about?"

I looked down at the table. My hands were gripped tightly to my glass and I could see Naomi tense up from the corner of my eye. She definitely seemed uncomfortable at the fact that me having a girlfriend was brought up. I cleared my throat and looked right at Naomi.

"Her name's Mini."

* * *

Naomi

"Her name's Mini" Emily said as she looked straight at me. I immediately looked away.

Fucking hell Effy, seriously. You really had to ask what her fucking name was didn't you? Of course you did you twat. If I didn't want to strangle Effy right in that moment I sure as hell did when I heard what she had to say next.

"So when are we going to meet her?" Effy said with a smug on her face.

"Oh.. Well, um.. I'm not exactly sure. You see.. she's very busy and um..." Emily stuttered.

"That's okay. She should come out with us next time" Effy offered.

I was going to kill Effy. This conversation had made a turn from bad to worse fast. I was starting to feel more uncomfortable the more they talked about it. _Her. _Mini. What the fuck kind of name was Mini? _Emily's girlfriend you twat. _Of course. My inner dialogue was really hating on me tonight. Emily and Effy started talking about our next get together and how Mini should come along with her, I just sat there and innocently observed the conversation without saying a word.

I felt uncomfortable and awkward for the majority of the night. Emily and I barely said a word to each other. And the first fucking thing I say to her after two years is "You look great" and when she has a fucking girlfriend. _Seriously Naomi, what were you thinking? Oh right I remember now, you wanted to shag her as soon as she walked through that door. You thought she would forgive you again and things would be great, that you would both fall in love with each other all over again. _Seriously, how daft can I be? Just as I was about to excuse myself to the toilets, Emily's mobile started to ring.

"Shit, sorry" she mumbled as she rummaged through her purse. I watched her move her arms frantically in search of the ringing device stored somewhere in her handbag. I watched as her hair draped down over her face and how she constantly pushed it away to tuck it behind her ears. She was rather beautiful in this moment. _No. No. Stop now. She has a girlfriend. She has a girlfriend. _As soon as Emily found her mobile she answered without checking the caller i.d.

"Hello?" She asked the mystery person on the other end of the line. "Oh, hi Mini..." She continued as she looked apologetically to us and got up from the table.

Speak of the fucking Devil. I wonder if they live together. If something's gone wrong and she needs Emily to leave and help her. Or maybe she was just seeking her attention and wanted her back in bed for an emergency shag. _Naomi, cut it the fuck out you arsehole. _I really need to stop thinking about Emily. It's so hard not to. She's here, in my life again and all I want to do is think about her. _Please Naomi, grow up. You've barely said three words to the girl tonight. _

"So, lezza" Katie started "Emily sure looks nice tonight, don't ya think?" she said with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Fuck off Katie" I replied. Seriously Katie? Surely she was just egging me on to piss me off.

"Oh please Naomi, we all know you want to fuck her" Katie said nonchalantly.

"Katie" Effy hissed at her.

Katie didn't seem like she wanted to back down, having no regards to Effy's warning.

"She has a girlfriend Katie. Remember, the one you oh so casually brought up?" I said to her.

"She's a bitch anyways. I've never liked her for Ems, you were way better for her" Katie said before she sipped from her pint as I nearly choked on mine.

If Katie says someone's a bitch, well that must mean a lot coming from the queen bitch herself. Actually, Katie has been a lot nicer since after our first year of college when me and Emily started dating. So this Mini girl doesn't appeal to Katie's liking and I did? Now I was second guessing my thoughts on meeting Emily's girlfriend, I definitely wanted to meet her now. If I remember correctly, Emily usually doesn't let others control her. She likes to be in control of herself and not having someone do and say everything for her. So the thought of Emily being with someone who seems to be controlling is surprising to me.

"Well, maybe she should come with Emily next time we all meet up" I suggested.

"We already decided on that you twat" Effy whispered into my ear across the table as Emily appeared back from wherever she fucked off to so she could talk to her girlfriend.

"Sorry it was just Mini" she said apologetically as she resumed her seat next to Effy.

"Anything important?" I asked before my mind could even process what i was saying. _Idiot. _

"Nah, she was just asking for the recipe for this pasta I made the other night" she replied.

Well I guess that answers my previous question. So they do live together. _Fucking hell. _

"Well Naomi was just saying how she would love for her to come out with us next time" Effy smiled at Emily.

My eyes must've seemed like they were popping out of my head from how shocked I was. I quickly tried to cover it up by sipping my drink and clearing my throat.

"Yeah, ehem. She seems lovely and it'd be nice to meet her and what not" I said sipping my drink once more.

"Oh, well I'm sure she'd love that. I'll have to ask her" Emily said to me.

"Yeah, I'm sure we would all love that" Katie said with an all-knowing smirk playing on her lips yet again.

Effy looked across to me and smirked as well. _Shit. _Was it that fucking obvious that I'm actually jealous of this girl. _What the hell Campbell? You never said anything about jealousy. _Okay, so maybe I was a tid bit jealous that someone who isn't me is with Emily. _Well Campbell, maybe if you weren't such a fuck up two years ago, you might still be together. _There it was. The thought that ran through my mind almost everyday since Emily and I broke up. The big _What if. _What if I didn't fuck up then? Would me and Em truly be together to this day? Or was it meant to happen? Maybe i'll never know. Maybe I won't know until i see how happy Emily is with Mini.

I guess we'll just have to see. I guess that's all I can do now. All I can do is wait.

* * *

**Ahhh okay so this chapter may seem a bit iffy. It definitely won't be one of my better chapters, trust me. I was rushing this one. I have my health project this weekend so I'm a bit distracted but i wanted to update for you all. Revieww! You all know what to do! Comments, questions, suggestions, criticism? I take all and any of your reviews and I'll try replying to them this weekend. So, there we have it, Emily has a girlfriend, like that was such a huge secret. I was just going to make up a name but i thought i'd be hilarious to make Mini her girlfriend sooo there you have it. Not a whole let of Keffy revelations in this chapter. Well, none actually. I'm working on it though. Soon guys I promise. Anyways I'm not so great at getting into Emily's head though as i am with Naomi. What do you guys think of my POV's? Are they okay? Spot on? Or could they use some work? Please don't be shy i won't bite at you. Anyways not sure when I'll update again. Hopefully soon, so maybe next week. Anyways, until next time, stay perfect you wonderful people. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey guys! Here we are again! I've had a bit of writers block so I haven't been able to update recently. Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed or reviewed the story! I want to let you all know that it makes me happy whenever you review, so please continue to review if you haven't already! Anyways, I want to make it all clear to you that since this is supposed to mainly be about Naomily, I did make some promises of a Keffy side story line. I might actually make a separate story for Keffy that corresponds with this story for all of you Keffy lovers! Anyways I was quite pleased with the reactions and responses to Mini being Emily's girlfriend. You all amuse me very much. There will also be quite a few POV changes in this chapter, hopefully this chapter is the only one like it. Well I'm off rambling again and I'm sure you want to know what's going to happen next with our girls so I'll let ya get back. Stay beautiful xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins**

* * *

**Recovery**

Naomi

I woke up this morning with a massive hangover. Effy and I went out dancing last night. Even though I was only interested in getting trashed and dancing, Effy seemed to think that I needed to pull a girl for a shag.

_"You really need to get laid Naomi, seriously. I'm tired of you moping around the house over Emily all day, it's very annoying" Effy told me._

_"Shut up Eff, I'm not the only one who needs a shag you know. When are you going to finally pull Katie?" _

_"I'm working on it" she replied simply. _

_I had already had quite a few drinks and I was starting to feel the buzz when Effy took a hold of my hand and dragged me out to the middle of the dance floor. It feels nice to just be dancing with Effy, I feel like I'm dancing all my troubles away, storing them all in the back of my head. I put everything back there tonight; Emily, Emily's girlfriend, memories from the night we met up with Emily and Katie, all of it. That night had ended on a semi non-awkward note. We had a few more rounds of drinks after Emily finished talking to Mini before she got a text from her saying she had dinner ready. Emily told Effy and I they had been dating for about a year now, which means that my suspicions had been clarified, they would definitely be living together. It's been a few days since that night, and right now, all I cared about was getting wasted so that I could forget all about it. _

_Effy and I danced for a good few hours, the alcohol coursing through our veins, fueling our movements to the beat of the music. Effy had slipped me a tablet of MDMA halfway through the night, which kept us going until about two in the morning. We stumbled all the way back home, we didn't bother with a taxi because the fresh air did some good for both of us. _

_"Eff?" I asked as we stopped to lean against a wall for a smoke. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Do you think.. I mean.. things with Emily and me.. do you think it'll ever go back to the way things used to be? Where we could just.. be?" I asked, taking a drag from my cigarette. _

_Effy shrugged, that was just about the response I was expecting. We stood smoking in silence for a few moments before Effy stubbed out her cigarette, lit a new one, and turned to face me. _

_"I think, this whole thing with you and Emily, it needs time. Things can't just go back to the way they were that quickly, and unfortunately, things might not turn out the way you want them to. We all know that Emily having a new girlfriend probably isn't that easy for you, but you can't screw up again. I think you've been given a second chance to fix things with her, to have her in your life again, and I'll be damned if I let you fuck things up again. This is your chance to sort things with her Naomi, don't fucking screw it up." _

_Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course that's not what I wanted to hear, but that was the most Effy-like response that I was expecting. _

_"Of course finding out Emily has a girlfriend isn't easy for me!" I yelled. "I mean, it feels like just yesterday that things were great between us. It feels like yesterday that we were standing on a beach in Goa, happier than fucking ever and now.. Now everything's all fucked up and I wish it wasn't. I wish I could go back to that night in the club and stop that girl from kissing me. I wish she was still mine. But now things are almost worse than ever. Worse than when I cheated on her with Sophia. I mean, at least we were still together then. Sure we were fucking miserable and fighting all of the time but now, she's isn't mine anymore, and now she's moved on to someone else who loves her, and who she loves back" I said as I slumped to the ground, fag in hand. _

_"Naomi, you can't go back. You can't change what's already happened. I wish you could, but you just, can't" Effy repeated the same words I said to her when I visited her in the loony bin. _

_"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I quipped_

_"Not sure" she says "But, it's just the reality of things unfortunately. We have to let things go. Like I said before, you've been given a second chance." _

..

Ever since that night in the pub, all I can think about is Emily. Every night I go out, with or without Effy, I get totally trashed to try and forget for a while, only to be reminded of everything in the morning. I think about what Effy said to me that night almost every day. Maybe she's right, maybe Emily conveniently moving to London is my second chance, my chance to make things right for once. _Of course she's right, she's always fucking right. Fuck sake. _

I finally climbed out of bed at half past twelve and threw on a T-shirt that went down to my thighs and walked downstairs to hear Effy talking with someone. I figured she was on the phone until I walked into the kitchen to see Katie sitting at our table sipping tea with Effy.

Effy was only dressed as much as I was and Katie looks like she's recovering from a long night out.

Katie smiled at me as soon as I entered the room "Good morning Naomi"

I rolled my eyes "Seriously Eff, you could've warned me that Katie would be here before I came downstairs half dressed"

"Morning to you too" Effy smiled at me with no regards to my complaint about Katie being here.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered as I walked towards the cabinet to fetch a mug for a cup of tea. I could really care less anymore that I was only in my knickers and a T-shirt with Katie in the room. It's not like she hasn't walked in on me and Emily plenty of times before when we were together living at my house.

_Fucking hell Naomi, seriously. You need to stop thinking about her you twat. Especially in that way you fuckwit. _

"Katie was telling me about this Italian restaurant in town. Was thinking we could all go there and Emily can bring Mini so we could meet her" Effy said with a smirk.

"Oh?" I mumbled. I knew what she was doing, bringing up Mini and Emily to see how I would react, to show Katie that I'm still in love with Emily and that I'm jealous of her new girlfriend.

_Shit, had I just said that I still loved Emily..? Fucking twat. God Campbell, you are one sad fucking sod. _

I fiddled around with my tea for a few minutes before I actually started drinking it. I was lent up against the counter staring intently at Effy and Katie sipping away at my tea.

"What" Katie snapped.

"Hm? Oh nothing, nothing." I said "Just thinking is all"

I wondered about meeting Emily's girlfriend. I was curious to know if she was right for Emily. To be honest I guess you could say I actually was jealous of her. Well, I'm jealous of anyone that isn't me that's with Emily. _My Emily. _

Just as if she could read my fucking mind Katie scoffed at me "We all know that's a lie so you can come out and fucking tell us what it is you're thinking then"

I put my mug down on the counter next to me and sighed. "Katie, Emily's girlfriend..."

"Mini"

"Yes, Mini. Is she? You know.. Is she like, good to Emily?" I asked hesitantly.

Effy just looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and glanced at Katie before she said anything.

"Look Naomi. Ems is happy, yeah? And if she's happy then you should be happy for her. Even though I never really took a liking to Mini, she loves her, and they're good together. Now it's not like when she dated you but, she's in love with her okay? She's almost somewhat like you if you think about it. Bitchy attitude, tall, blonde/brown hair, really sarcastic. Although, she has a much better taste in clothes than you ever have"

"Cheers Katie" was all I said before dumping the rest of my tea into the sink and leaving to go upstairs. Katie's words stung, they definitely weren't what I had wanted to hear. I could've sworn Effy and Katie were doing some secret planning to help me win back Emily. But this wouldn't be the first time I'm wrong.

As I made my way upstairs I heard Effy say something to Katie before I heard footsteps following up behind me. I made my way into my room and shut the door as I lent up against it for a moment, catching my breath. I took a few deep breaths before I walked over to my bed and sat down on the end before I lie on my back and let my feet dangle. I heard a knock on the door before I saw Effy peer her head in from behind it.

"Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly

I could sense a hint of concern in her voice as I nodded for her permission. I turned over onto my side with my back facing her as I heard her closing the door. I heard her feet shuffle against the floor before I felt the mattress shift due to the added weight of Effy sitting in the opposite side of the bed.

"Naomi" she started before letting out a sigh "Katie talked to Emily, she said that we're meeting with Mini and Emily this Saturday night. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

I shook my head and turned over to face her "No. I can't do that. I _have _to go. I can't just not go."

"What?" Effy asked sounding genuinely shocked.

"Eff, you don't get it. I have to go. I have to show Emily that I'm OK with her having a new girlfriend. I have to be strong for her and not going would just show her that I have a problem with it"

"Naoms, you obviously have a problem with Mini being her girlfriend, otherwise you wouldn't be this upset about meeting her. You don't have to come if you're not ready, I'm sure Emily will understand"

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked up to meet Effy's eyes. "Eff, I have to do this. I have to do it for me. I haven't even met the girl so it wouldn't be fair if I haven't even given her a chance now will it?"

Effy looked to the floor "I suppose you're right so"

I looked up to the ceiling and wiped my eyes "Great, so Saturday night works then since I'm off. Tell Katie to tell Emily that we're looking forward to it" I tried forcing a smile.

Effy gave me a weaker smile than I had offered. "If you're sure, then I'll tell her"

"I'm sure" I was more than sure. I had to do this for me. I had to do this for Emily.

Effy stood up from the bed and looked down at me. "Cool well get dressed then, can't go out to town looking like that" she said pointing at me.

I looked down at myself only to remember that I was half dressed. "Right" I said "For what?"

"Well Katie was telling me you need something decent to wear for Saturday night. You need to make a good first impression on this Mini girl because apparently, she's more of a fashion police than Katie is"

My eyes grew big. If anyone was queen of the fashion police, it was Katie. So I was surprised to hear that someone can outrank her.

"That was my reaction" Effy said to me

"Well get out then and go tell Katie, I'll get dressed"

"Sweet" Effy said in the way that she does as I watched her walk out.

I was even more nervous for Saturday night. It was hard enough getting Katie to like me. I'm gonna have to step up my game if I'm going to want Mini to like me. It's not like I want to be best mates with her or anything, but I'd be good to be civil with her, for Emily's sake.

* * *

Emily

_What day is good for Mins to meet Eff and Naomi? __**K**_** x**

There it was. The question I had been both dreading and nonstop thinking about since the night in the pub. I had a lot of thoughts about the night that Mini would meet Effy, oh yeah, and Naomi too. It really hasn't registered in my head yet that Naomi is back in my life again. It all feels so sudden. It feels like not that long ago Naomi and I were together. I quickly typed Katie back a response after a moments thought.

_Mini and I are both off on Saturday? __**E xx**_

Saturday, it seemed a bit soon for me, but Effy and Naomi just came back into our lives after we shut them out for so long, I don't want to make them think we're doing it again. The only thing Mini knows about the meeting is that Naomi and Effy are my mates from college and we're meeting up with them. Okay, so maybe I haven't told her that Naomi is my ex yet, but I was going to eventually. Mini was ecstatic about meeting my friends. Her exact words being _"Babes I'm so totally excited to meet your mates from college, just hope they keep your hands off you though yeah? 'Cause you're all mine." She said winking at me._ I wondered every day and every night since the pub what will happen when Mini and Naomi meet. What if they don't get on? Or worse, what if they become best mates? What if Mini doesn't let me see Naomi again after she finds out she's my ex-girlfriend?

I haven't really talked much about Naomi to Mini. I've only told her that I had a girlfriend in college and we were in love, and we had a falling out when she cheated on me with another girl, then we made up and went to Goa and then we left things on a bad note. That was all she knew, she had no idea that Naomi was "the ex-girlfriend" I had told her about. The same one that Mini said "If I ever meet that bitch I'll rip her face off" ex-girlfriend. Oh yeah, so maybe things might not go so great when Mini finds out the truth about Naomi and I.

I'm sure I had to tell her eventually though, at least before Naomi lets it slip since I'm sure that she expects Mini to know who she really is. I feel like I've sort of lied about it. Lying to my flaming girlfriend about my ex, but then again, it really isn't much of her business. I know about the people she's dated but I haven't really asked for much detail. All I know is she dated some bloke Nick in college and then she had a crush on a girl named Franky and then dated some Alo lad, but I knew nothing about them. I felt my phone vibrate and quickly opened the text.

_Great so Saturday it is then__** K x**_

Great, so it's final then. This coming Saturday night, Mini was going to meet Naomi and Effy. It wasn't meeting Effy that I was worried about though. I felt my chest tighten, that's when I realized I wasn't even breathing properly. I blew out a long drag of air with a _woosh. _I stared at my mobile and contemplated if I should tell Mini about Naomi before or after she meets her. I'm sure Naomi would like her, I mean, she got on fine with Katie after a while and Mini's no different than her.

I looked at the clock from my spot on the couch, it was almost one. I got up and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. I pulled out two mugs and set them down, Mini should be home soon. I lent against the counter with my palms on the edges. I stood there thinking about what I would say to Mini once she got home. _"Oh hi hun how was your day? Oh by the way, about meeting my friends from college, which is this Saturday night, one of them is the ex-girlfriend I told you about. You remember me telling you about her right?" _Yeah, no chance with that one. I started to feel my arms tremble from the rattling in my hands. My hands were growing sweaty and before I knew it, my whole body was shaking with anxiety.

I was definitely nervous about telling Mini, I knew how she could get when she was angry. That is after all, how I had met her. I met Mini at work, the same place me and Katie work at. She's one of Alex's models and she's been working for him ever since she got out of college. He found her during a fashion show at Roundview that Mini organized. Even though she didn't model that day herself, he still took an interest in her. I don't blame Alex really; she totally has the body for it, not to mention she's downright gorgeous. The day I met her was actually my first day on the job after Katie had suggested me to Alex. I was running around with a clipboard full of names of the models I was to do hair and make-up for that day. The first name on my list: Mini McGuinness. I had never even heard of the name before, so I of course, had no idea what she looked like. I was spinning my whole body around as I was walking shouting her name. When I turned my body around in the direction I was going in, I had slammed my whole body into another and we both fell to the ground.

_"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" the girl spat at me_

_"Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry" I stuttered as I stood up and held out a hand to her. _

_She looked at my hand with disgust for a moment until it seemed like she was contemplating taking it. After a beat she hesitantly took my hand and I pulled her off the floor. _

_"Thanks I guess" she offered. _

_"Sorry again" I replied shamefully "I'm just a right mess. It's my first day on the job and I'm supposed to be looking for a model to do hair and make-up but I have no idea who she is or what she even looks like-"_

_"Are you Emily Fitch?" She questioned much to my surprise_

_"Y-yes. Yes I am" _

_She stuck her hand out to me "God I am such cow. I'm Mini McGuinness. I know you're sister. Katie, right?" _

_I took her hand and shook it briefly, like I feared my hand would be crushed in her grasp "Yeah, she is my sister. Do you know her well?" _

_"Me and Katie?" she scoffed "Yeah actually." she said surprising me yet again. "She was my old hair and make-up assistant. At first we didn't get on so well, but now we're like, real good mates" she smiled at me. _

_Well now that was no surprise to me. Katie always wanted to fit in with the popular crowd. Getting a job in the fashion industry, working with famous models, Katie was bound to try and make friends with at least one of them. Of course, she had to make friends with probably one of the most beautiful looking ones there. _

_"Oh, right" I replied weakly. I took in her figure, she was well fit. My eyes gazed up and down without even realizing it before she cleared her throat. _

_"See something you like?" she winked at me_

_My face turned a dark shade of red. Shit, I had been caught. _

_"Sorry it's just, well I don't blame Alex really for wanting you to be one of his prized possessions"_

_Mini laughed "Yeah well, Alex is a wanker who will take any good-looking lady into the business. The more good-looking ladies to show off, the more money."_

_We walked over to her station and I set up all of my supplies and as I applied her make-up and styled her hair, we got to talking. She turned out to be nicer than the other models, who were no fucking help to me earlier. And thus, our relationship was born. Like a phoenix emerging from the ashes, I was born new, to start again. _

"Babe. Babe. Babe. Heeelloo? Have you gone mental or something?" Mini said to me tearing me out of my thoughts

"What?" I said, completely dazed.

"Oh good, I was worried there for a second" she said before giving me a peck on the lips "I thought you'd seen a ghost or something from the state of you. The kettle's done by the way" she said cheerily before heading upstairs I assumed to change out of her outfit. I turned to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face "Keep it cool Em"

I turned the kettle back on for a minute to let the water re-heat and sat down at the table. _Shit. Shit. Shit. OK Emily, you got this. Everything's going to be fine, you can tell her everything. She needs to know before it's too late. _I pushed my hands through my hair and heard the kettle pop. I got up from the table and made two cups of tea and set them on the table just as Mini came downstairs.

She smiled at me as she walked back into the kitchen, now wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"I want a proper hello now that your face has regained some of it's colour" she beamed at me before cupping my face and pulling me into a long passionate kiss.

"Wow" was all I said when she pulled back

"Yup, still got it" She winked at me.

We both sat down at the table and started sipping our tea, it was our usual routine on days like this. Mini would come home from work on days I was off and I would usually have tea or dinner already made and we would sit at the table and talk about our day. But this time would be a bit different.

"So babe" I started, my voice shaking. She shifted her gaze from her mug to straight into my eyes. "You're off this Saturday right? I talked to Katie and she said Saturday night you could meet Effy and Naomi, she mentioned something about getting Italian food"

I swear, I'm surprised that my palms haven't generated enough sweat to soak through my jeans at this point as they rest on my lap now. I saw Mini stiffen in her seat across from me and she smiled.

"Yeah babes Saturday night is great" she said trying to give me a convincing smile. Something was off about the way she responded, I just can't work out what it was.

"You sure you're alright with that?" I asked skeptically

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be? Like I said babes, I'm excited to meet your friends" she smiled at me, this time she seemed back to normal.

I couldn't work out what she was thinking or what was wrong. If I was going to tell her about Naomi, I had to tell her now. It's now or never at this point.

"So.. Mins. I gotta tell you something-" I started to say before I got cut off from Mini's mobile going off in her handbag.

"Shit. Sorry Em just hold that thought a sec, yeah?" she said to me as she frantically searched for the ringing device.

I wondered who would be calling her, especially at this hour.

"It's Alex" she gave me an apologetic smile before getting up from the table and walking out into the front hallway.

I could only hear hushed sounds coming from where Mini was, and I could only hear small bits of her side of the conversation.

"Shit. Now?" I heard "Well I just got home.. I'm with Emily. Can't it just.. Yeah, OK fine.. Yeah. Yeah.. I'll be there soon.." she hung up with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I tried to act as nonchalantly as I could when she walked back into the room and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"Sorry babes, it's Alex. He's still at the studio and he needs to take a few re-take shots since he lost his film. I won't be long" she said before giving me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Did you say that you needed to tell me something?" she asked quizzically.

I looked up at her and her eyes looked filled with concern. Now definitely wasn't the right time to tell her about Naomi. So I did what I had to do.

"No babes it's nothing. Forget I even said anything" I smiled weakly at her.

She seemed to take it as she shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at me before leaving. There was no way I could tell her before she met Naomi. Who knows, maybe they'll get on great and I won't have to worry about telling Mini if she starts to like her. I was sure this Saturday night was going to go over well.

* * *

Naomi

Shopping with Effy and Katie was pure hell. I have never been so aggravated with the both of them at once. We must've looked through hundreds of outfits before we found one that would have to do. We found a white strapless top that would expose some cleavage, not enough to over do it, and the back of it would show some skin. God, you would swear they were getting me ready for a date with Emily, not to go meet her girlfriend. To go with it, we got some dark designer jeans with the fake rips in the thighs. Katie had gone home after our shopping trip to get ready. It was Saturday night already and it seems like it came too quick. I would be meeting Emily's new, smoking hot, who would be all over Emily, girlfriend. I was nervous, no, I was freaking out. I had no idea if she knew who I was or if she would like me. How would she think of me once she met me? Would we get on? Or would we be each other's worst enemies? I had no idea what to expect, so I was going to play it cool.

_Play it cool Naomi. Just be cool. That's all you have to do and everything will be fine. _

"You alright there Naoms? You look pretty pale" Effy said to me from across the kitchen table. I looked up at Effy, suddenly being torn away from my thoughts. She just raised her eyebrow at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

"Y-Yeah.." I stuttered "I guess I'm just a little nervous for tonight, that's all"

Effy looked at me skeptically but seemed to take it as she shrugged and went back to sipping her tea. The longer I sat here thinking about tonight, the more nervous I was getting. I had gone from completely calm and still, to sweaty palms and shaky hands and legs. I got up from the table and looked at Effy, motioning for her to come outside with me for a fag. She suddenly took interest again and got up to follow me. We got outside and I immediately took out my cigarettes, handing one to Effy and helping each other light them, we stood in silence smoking. I instantly felt the nicotine rush through my body and I suddenly felt my nerves calm down a good bit. I was on my third cigarette before Effy said anything.

"Jesus Naomi just calm the fuck down will you? Everything will be fine"

How could she possibly think that? Everything was _not _going to be fine. I was meeting Emily's girlfriend who would probably hate me if she knew who I was, and I would have to sit there the whole night watching Emily love someone who wasn't me and pretend to be perfectly OK with it, which I'm not. So for Effy of all people to say everything is going to be fine, was a bit ridiculous. Although, Effy has never really been wrong before, at least, nothing that I've bared witness to. So maybe she was right, maybe everything would be fine and I'm just making a bigger deal out of it than it needs to be. God I'm such a cow.

After we were done smoking, we went back inside and Effy said she would be getting ready upstairs if I needed her. I was basically ready, I had already done my hair and applied make-up, I just needed to get dressed. I put our unfinished mugs into the sink and washed the rest of the dishes.

I was really freaking out about tonight. The thought of Emily cuddling up to another girl, who wasn't me, made my stomach churn. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone though so I decided it would be best if I could just keep my mouth shut. I was going to have to restrain myself from saying anything, or even giving Emily the slightest hint that I wasn't OK with it, even though it was true. I didn't want her to be upset and have to think about me and how I feel. It was just good to have her back in my life again. Effy was right, I'm not going to fuck this up again. Tonight would be my second chance at everything, to start over with Emily. Sure, maybe I wouldn't have Emily in my life again the same way as I would like but, I was starting to realize that I could settle for being friends if that's what makes Emily happy. I would do anything for her to be happy, God knows that she knows it too. I still haven't been able to forgive myself what I did with Sophia, even though she has. But after that stunt with me and the other girl in the club, I was almost positive that I had ruined Emily, and even worse, her trust.

I had completely ruined our trust yet again after everything had settled and returned to normal. I can't imagine how broken Emily must have felt, surely she felt worse than I did, even though_ I_ was the one who had cheated..twice. I was sure she was still bothered by it too. I can't imagine me suddenly being back in Emily's life would be exactly a walk in the park. I knew Emily, probably more than anyone else, and I knew that she had a hard time of letting things go. She was always a curious one and when she didn't get the answers she wanted, she would keep prying around for more. But when she had found out something that she _hadn't _liked, it usually took her awhile to let it go. I really didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation, I wanted her to know that I was okay, so that should would be okay.

I went back upstairs into my room to get dressed. As I was pulling my trousers on I heard some loud noises coming from Effy's room that I couldn't describe. I quickly buttoned up my pants and sprinted out of my door and into Effy's room without knocking.

"Eff are you.. Holy_ Shit_!" As I walked into Effy's room, it seemed like everything around me had stopped for a second. I saw Effy laid on the floor with a gash in the side of her head, blood spilling all over the floor. Panic was starting to take over inside of me as I ran to kneel by Effy's side.

I tried tapping her shoulder and lightly shook her, a skill I learned when I took a first aid and CPR course in college.

"Effy" I said quietly at first. No response. "Effy!" I said a little louder. I waited for a second to check for any signs of movement, still nothing.

"Holy shit" I muttered. I leant my head down to her chest and placed two fingers on a pulse point on her neck. I felt two faint heart beats on my fingers the same time I heard them expelling from her chest.

"Oh thank fuck" I breathed out. I ran out of Effy's room and into mine to grab my mobile. I had absolutely no idea what took over me, but I had to call someone before I took Effy to the hospital.

It took a few rings before I heard the line connect. "Katie.. Effy.. She's in a bad state.. I'm taking her to hospital.. Meet me there." I said through pants. Surely hyperventilating wasn't going to help me in this situation, I needed to stay calm.

"_Woah Naomi Jesus slow the fuck down will you. What happened?" _Katie asked with concern and fright in her voice.

"Effy.. I don't know. I was in my room getting ready and I heard some loud noises and when I walked in she was on the floor.. There's a pretty big gash in her head and there's blood all over the floor, but there's still a pulse and she's still breathing." I had walked back into Effy's room halfway through my sentence to see if she had come to. She was still unconscious but she was still alive and breathing.

"_Jesus.. Fuck! Shit shit shit!" _I heard Katie say on the other line.

"Katie listen I have to go I need to call an ambulance but I'm going to the hospital, meet me there." I said. I was about to hang up before I heard Katie speak again.

"_Naomi wait!" I'll meet you there but i'll call Emily and tell her we need to cancel" _Katie's words had made me stop in my tracks. _Shit. _I almost forgot in the midst of things we were supposed to be meeting Emily and Mini at the restaurant in two hours. There was no way this was happening now.

"Oh shit, yeah you're right. Alright call her and tell her. I'll see you at hospital" I said quickly as I took Effy into my arms.

I heard what sounded like an exasperated "Jesus Christ" from Katie before I hung up. I quickly rang an ambulance and gave them all of the information as they told me they would be here as fast as they could. As I sat here on the floor with Effy in my arms I hadn't realized that I was starting to cry. Seeing Effy in this state was scaring the shit out of me and I really hoped she would be okay. I wasn't thinking about anything else except Effy right now. I wasn't thinking about Katie, or Emily, or her girlfriend, or the fact that I was supposed to meet them tonight. All that mattered right now was Effy, she was my best mate. Losing her would be like losing the sister I never had. Tears started falling down my face at a faster speed and fell onto Effy's cheeks.

It wasn't long until I heard a loud knock at my door.

"Paramedics!" They called out. I gently placed Effy back down on the floor. Before leaving I gave one quick listen at her chest, the heart beats sounded more faint, and I was getting worried. I sprinted out of her room and ran as fast as I could down the stairs without properly falling on my face. I swung the door open with full force and started at a tall, scrufy looking man.

"Where is she?" He asked looking around frantically. All I could do was point upstairs, I had been lost for words as I was coming to realize this situation was real, and actually happening. Two more men followed in what I assumed to be the leader of the two and I watched as they ran up the stairs with a gurney. I paced back and forth in the living room before I heard several footsteps running down the stairs. I watched as the two younger men carried a limp Effy out the front door and into the back of an ambulance. The older man came downstairs and walked towards me.

"She's in critical condition right now, but we are taking her to London Bridge Hospital where they can do everything they can to get your friend back into a safe state. It isn't far from here, it's about a few miles but I can give you a lift there in my ambulance if you would like? It'd be much faster, assuming you would like to be at the hospital with her." He spoke in a very calm and quiet tone.

I looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Right then, follow me. Mine is just parked outside" He said to me as he walked out the front door.

I grabbed my coat and walked out the front door as quick as I could, closing it behind me. I followed the man and got into the passenger side of the vehicle. He gave me a warm, reassuring smile before he started the engine up and turned on the sirens. We were off and speeding towards the hospital, and all I could think about is how Effy was alone, and how I yearned to be by her side. I stared out the window and before long, we were at the hospital and I was rushing out of the car. The man came around the vehicle and stopped in front of me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and said in the calmest voice "They are probably still working on her, she only must have gotten in a few minutes before us. You can go into the waiting room and wait until the transfer her out of the operating room. Then you'll be able to see her." He spoke to me as if he knew Effy was going to be alright, which I hoped to God she would be. The gash was especially big, and judging from the amount of blood on her floor, she must have lost a lot. I was shaking profusely as I walked into the waiting room as I was greeted by an older looking woman behind the counter.

"Yes, hello. Can I help you" she smiled at me.

"Um.. Y-Yeah. My friend Effy- er.. Elizabeth Stonem was brought here by an ambulance" I stuttered, trying to form my words as best as I could.

The lady took out a file and scanned it for a minute before returning her gaze back to me. "Oh yes, Elizabeth. Patient 041-A. She has just gotten out of the operating room and she is in recovery. Room 3001, which is located on floor 3. You are free to go and see her" She smiled at me again.

"So..So she's okay?" I asked unsure.

The woman looked back to me and chuckled "Oh yes, she was in a right state when she came in, but she is just peachy now. She is very lucky"

"OK. T-Thank you." I said to the woman. I quickly walked to the nearest elevator and pushed the button. I climbed in as fast as I could and hit the number 3 on the display of buttons. I waited and waited for what seemed like years before I had finally reached floor 3. I looked around and asked the nearest hospital worked where room 3001 was. I was pointed in the left direction as I nearly sprinted down the hallway to reach Effy's room. I put my hand on the handle and without hesitation I opened the door.

I froze when the scene in front of me was revealed. As I entered that room I was face to face with Katie, Emily and who I assumed to be her girlfriend Mini, all crowded around Effy.

"What the-" I was lost for words.

Katie, Emily and Mini turned around to face me all at once as they recognized my presence. Emily was the first one to say anything, and my heart fluttered at the one word she could always say to make my heart melt.

"Naomi"

* * *

**Ahh so there you have it folks! Chapter 5. I hope it came as a surprise to you, hopefully. I wasn't planning on writing it like this but I decided to give the story a twist ;) Anywaays comments! Reviews! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm very nervous! Sorry it took me so long to write it. I know there were a few POV changes in this chapter but I'm coming to think i will write the rest of the story in Naomi's POV. Maybe a few POV's from Effy and Emily but Naomi will be the main POV from here on out. I want to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed and favorited/followed the story! Much love to you all! And to those of you reading the story how about a little "I exist and i love your story" review? :) Also, I just finished the story Manifolds by , I highly suggest reading it if you haven't already! Angst levels are high in this one though so if you can't handle the angst, don't read it. haha but it is a great story and i highly suggest it! Im working on the next chapter as we speak and will hopefully get it up ASAP. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Love to you all! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**First** **off thank you again to all reviews/favourites/follows! I love all of you and i give you all a virtual hug. I would hug you all in real life if I could. Now I know I'm a very greedy and pushy person but I know there are more of you out there reading the story, where's the love guys? :( Pleease please please review! It makes me all happy and fuzzy inside to get a review from you guys! Big thank you to FrenchKiwi1994 and butterfingerz! Both of whom followed/favorited AND reviewed this story. Actually they have both reviewed multiple times, so thank you! A guest user reviewed and wanted to know how Emily, Mini and Katie got to the hospital before Naomi. Well all will be revealed in like the first few lines of the story actually. So there you have it guest user! Much love to all of you reading the story! Hope it's pleasing you all, your happiness, brings me happiness :) Cheers xx**

**P.S. To any of you who didn't read the Authors note the end of the last chapter, the rest of the story will most likely continue under Naomi's POV. For two reasons: 1. I can't do an Emily POV all that well and 2. Because the story makes more sense under Naomi's POV anyway. So there you have it. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is a very old laptop in which I created this beautiful story to entertain people with my lack of writing skills. **

* * *

****Naomi

"Naomi" Emily said as she turned around to look at me after noting my presence.

My heart melted at the way my name slipped off of Emily's tongue. She never failed at making my knees go weak at the way she said it in that husky voice of hers when we were together. I was sad to say that she still had that effect on me two years later. I was at a loss for words; I hadn't expected Emily to be here. In fact, I hadn't expected Katie to get here so quickly either. I was so lost in Emily's beautiful brown orbs that I hadn't realized that I haven't even said anything yet.

"How- What are you doing here?" I asked shakily. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the greatest question to ask. I mean, after all, we were supposed to be meeting them for dinner tonight and assuming Katie had called them to cancel; she had to have told her why. Wait a second.. _Them. Them. _My eyes immediately switched from Emily to the blonde girl sitting next to her. She was thin, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a very wide smile on her face when _she _answered my pending question.

"Oh! Well, Ems and I here ran into Katie and she said we had to cancel, she said that her friend Effy was in the hospital. So we decided to come and visit didn't we babes?" She turned to ask Emily who just nodded in agreement. My fists clenched at the use of my nickname for Emily coming out of _her _mouth, but I relented slightly when she stood up to greet me.

"You must be Naomi since the other brunette is Effy. I'm Mini, Mini McGuinness. It's so nice to meet you finally." She extended her hand out to me with a genuine smile on her face. I smiled weakly, and hopefully convincingly enough as I briefly shook her hand. From over Mini's shoulder I could have sworn that I saw Emily's face light up the slightest as her ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend shook hands. But there was another expression hidden in her eyes that I couldn't read. If I knew anything about Emily after all of these years, that look that she always had in her eyes with me was worry.. and that scared me a little. Had she not told Mini who I was? Surely if she had, Mini would not be approaching me in such a friendly manner? Maybe I was over-analyzing things; Emily must have told her who I was. Maybe Mini was one of those "forgive and forget" type girls.

"Likewise" I said as I released my grip on her hand.

Mini shrugged her shoulders with a smile and practically fucking skipped back over to resume her seat next to Emily, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as she sat down. My blood was now at boiling temperature and I was quite sure that my face had turned a dark red as I felt the blood surging into my head. Katie must have realized the sudden switch in atmosphere and motioned for me to sit next to her. I pulled up an empty chair next to Katie on the left side of Effy's bed, directly across from Emily and Mini.

"How did you get here so quickly? Before me?" I asked turning to Katie, now slightly relaxed.

Katie stared at Effy for a beat before turning to answer "I live with Ems and Mini in a flat about two blocks away from here. As soon as I got your call, I was out the door when I ran into Emily and Mini coming back from town."

Well that made a little more sense. Katie and Emily lived closer to the hospital, which is why they got here so quickly, even if _I _got a ride here in a fucking ambulance. I noted how Katie had said that _they _insisted they came with her. Sure I could understand that Effy was Emily's friend as well, but there was something about the look in Emily's eyes earlier that made me think that she wasn't the one who insisted they came to the hospital with Katie. If that look was anything to go by, I sensed that Emily didn't want to be here as much as I dreaded her and Mini being here together. I can't quite place it, but I just can't figure out exactly _why _Emily wouldn't want to be here.

Suddenly, as if I had forgotten the reason as to why I was here in the first place before walking in to see Emily and Mini here as well, I turned to look at Effy's frail body. Her face was pale and her breathing was slow and steady. If it wasn't for her heart monitor steadily beating in the corner, you would think she was dead. I scanned her head and saw the newly wrapped bandage and gauze covering the spot where I had seen the gash less than an hour ago. Since Effy was unconscious when I had found her on the floor in her room, I really had no time for questioning what had happened. All I could assume was that she slipped and hit her head on something, but that seemed unlikely since Effy's bedroom floor was carpeted. So how could she have fallen? I turned to Katie whose eyes were started to glaze over, I would have to ask about Effy and her later when she wasn't in the hospital.

"Have the doctors said anything yet? My voice croaked as I held back my tears.

Katie wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jumper before looking at me again. She was about to speak before Emily spoke up for her "They said she has a severe concussion, they don't think she will be in a coma for too long.. they expect her to wake up anytime soon, but nothing is for certain. They said according to the apparent damage on her head, she must've had a pretty bad fall."

Wait, did I hear that correctly? Did Emily just say _coma? _Effy was in a coma?

"She's in a coma?" I repeated my thoughts through my words. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes again. Emily must have sensed that I was starting to get upset, so she got up from her seat next to Mini, walked over to me, and pulled me up into a bone crushing Fitch hug. I immediately broke into sobs as I took in the scent of her hair. Man how I have missed Emily's hugs, she always knew how to comfort me at the appropriate times. At first I was a bit taken aback by her sudden show of affection, but I eventually relaxed into the embrace as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She slowly rubbed my back up and down, trying to calm me down, not caring that her girlfriend was sat a mere ten feet away. I had no idea what Mini's reaction was at the moment, not that I really cared, but considering her warm hello earlier, she must've thought Emily and I were friends.. and possibly _only _friends. That's when it hit me. Had Emily _really _not told Mini who I was? Is that why she is being so friendly towards me? Is that why Emily has that worried look in her eyes? She's not just comforting me either, this hug is a fucking apology. She must think that I've figured it out by now and she's fucking apologizing to me for not telling Mini. Oh my God.

After a few more sweet, heavenly moments in Emily's arms, I took a few steps back and wiped my eyes with my sleeve and just looked at her. At first I was just looking at Emily. I haven't looked at her luscious, not to mention kissable lips, her perfect chocolate coloured orbs, or even her cute button nose in what seems like forever. I haven't been able to _really _look at her like this since we were together, and I missed it.. terribly. After I was through admiring her, earning a questioning look from both Katie _and _Emily, I looked at Emily in a "I know what you're saying to me, and I don't like it" kind of way. I could see the hurt, confusion and worried looked glazing over in her eyes, there was no mistaking that look. I had seen it many times before, I of all people, should recognize it in a heartbeat. The scary thing was, I did.

I sensed that Emily was dying to tell me something, that she wants to explain to me exactly what is going through her head right now. But of course, new girlfriend was sitting in a chair 10 feet away, crossed legged smiling happily to herself, so she couldn't. She was all happy simply because Emily was all hers. That killed me inside. I really didn't like the looks of this girl and despite anything Katie told me about her, she definitely was _not _like me in the slightest of ways. She was all peppy and not to mention gorgeous. _Bitch. _But other than that I can't really see how she's anything like me. Well, I've barely known the girl 15 minutes, so I'm pretty sure that's not a lot to go on here. But this girl seemed to come off more as fake, more like how Katie was in college.

I knew Emily, and if I knew anything about Emily, it was that she would stray away from being with _any _girl who wore too much of a personality like "old" Katie. Emily doesn't do melodramatic or posh dressing girls. So the fact that Mini looks like she would be one of those girls, considering she's a model, it's quite a challenge to see how I can relate to her. That's when it hit me: _fucking again. Shit, it's just realization time up here in_ _Naomiworld. _Mini is tall, thin but fit, _blonde haired _and fucking _blue eyed_. Jesus Christ, she looks exactly how I did two years ago. I had a little bit longer than shoulder length hair, it was still blonde then, we have the same fucking eye colour and everything. Christ I wouldn't be surprised if we were the same height. Which, from when she greeted me awhile ago, she seemed pretty close. Perhaps I was slouching a bit though. Emily had already gone back over to sit next to Mini after our bittersweet embrace. And it was if I wasn't even in the fucking room that Mini just grabs Emily's face and kisses her long, passionately, and what almost seems like possessively. I could have sworn in the .5 seconds that I glanced at them I saw Mini staring at me through their kiss. _Shit. _I'm really fucked now. _She must know, she must know something. _No, no. I must have just been imagining it all, why would mine and Emily's, what I hoped to be, "friendly" hugging session give anything away to Mini? Shit, but for all I knew, she could know everything about me and who I am to Emily, and this was her way of telling me to back off. _Fuck. _

* * *

__We must have been sitting in the hospital for what felt like ages between the doctors and nurses coming in and out of the room before Emily and Mini decided to leave.

"Well, we gotta go. This wasn't supposed to be a long visit, but we wanted to see if we could be here for when Effy wakes up. I'm sure she won't find it fair that you got to meet Mini first, eh?" Emily winked at me. To be honest I felt a little uncomfortable at how nonchalantly she was acting with Mini in front of me. It was like I never existed to her in all those years through secondary school and college, or even after that. I could tell from the way they were acting that they loved each other. That really fucking broke my heart, it's like beating a baseball bat through my rib cage and straight to my heart assault. I don't think I could stand in the same room with them for much longer without getting sick to my stomach. All I yearned for was for Emily to be mine again. For me to be able to hold her in my arms, and hold her hand, and kiss her and hug her, and make sweet symphonizing love, but I can't do that anymore. I blew the only other chance that I had with Emily, and besides the heartbreak, I have to deal with the second most painful experience a person could ever go through: Watching the person you love, love someone else.

"Yeah I'm sure she would" I heard Katie chuckle as I shook my head from any further thoughts of me and Emily.

Emily and Mini stood up from there seats and walked towards me hand in hand. Fucking hell, this really fucking hurts. I could tell that Emily must have saw me cringe when I saw her squeeze Mini's hand briefly before letting her hand to drop to her side. Emily stepped a few inches closer to me before lifting her head to meet with my eyes. She hesitated for a few moments before she sighed and I watched her shoulders drop before she pulled me into yet another crushing embrace. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I stood in shock yet again for a beat before I could respond. I wrapped my arms lightly over Emily's shoulders and looked over her shoulder at Mini. Since Katie was in the room, I assumed she was trying her hardest to not give me the most painful death glare. She still gave me a look nonetheless; her hip was out to the side and her arms were crossed as she slightly cocked her head to one side, her lips pursed into a thin line. She looked me and Emily up and down as if her eyes were telling me "Keep your hands to yourself, she's mine". I hated how possesive she seemed of Emily, and I knew that was the worst thing for her, especially after being Katie's shadow for nearly 17 years.

Emily eventually let go of me, her hands still on my arms as she looked up to me "She's going to be okay" she said giving me a reassuring squeeze before turning back to Mini.

"So we'll just go now then?" Mini said impatiently. I scoffed and Emily spun her head around to glare at me before turning back to Mini yet again.

"Yeah we'll go now babes" she smiled at her.

I couldn't help but hate how Mini's whole demeanour had changed the instant after Emily hugged me the first time. It was like she went from this cheery and peppy nice girlfriend of Emily's to the rude and possesive bitch that I'm sure she was underneath that mask. I watched as Mini snatched Emily's hand in hers quickly and smiled at her before they both turned to me.

"Well" Emily started hesitantly "We can always still all go out for dinner after Effy gets out?" She suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'd both love that" I said to her.

I watched Mini's grip on Emily's hand tighten at my words and I saw Emily cringe a bit at the sudden action, but she said nothing of it. I stared blankly at the both of them before Mini shot me a plastered smile. Emily looked at her and beamed and turned to me.

"I'll have Katie call you or something later on next week? She seems to be closer to Effy now so I'm sure she's at yours quite often" Emily stated.

I heard Katie scoff in the background, but when I turned to look at her, her eyes were glued to Effy's body and she had Effy's hand gripped with both of hers. She didn't really deny anything, but she didn't admit to anything either. However, Katie Fitch holding another girls hand was quite an endangered sight to partake on. Emily and Mini smiled at us with a quick goodbye to Katie before turning to the door and leaving. I had to admit my heart hurt when I watched Emily walk out the door hand in hand with another girl. I quickly pushed the painful thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the task at hand; making sure Effy gets better.

I resumed my seat next to Katie, even though she had scooted her chair closer to Effy's bedside so she could maintain contact, so I was a little further away from her now. Katie glanced at me over her shoulder before returning her gaze back to Effy.

"Katie.." I started. There was a question roaming my head that had been bothering me for the past two hours as I sat in this bloody hospital "Did the doctors say anything about..how she got hurt? Do they have any ideas..?" I asked hesitantly. From the look on Katie's face that she just gave me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know anymore.

"Before you got here, the doctors had an expert or some shit come in and take a look at her head wound. Apparently he's a forensic scientist or something but he's one of those guys who can predict the cause of injury just by looking at the wounds. Anyways, he said from the shape of the wound on her head, she obviously hit it on something before hitting the floor, possibly her dresser or end of the bed post. He said that her positioning was obviously an accident, but he said due to the severity of it, she hadn't slipped or lost her balance. As a matter of fact, they don't actually think that she was conscious when she had hit her head.." Katie said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Wait.. she fucking.. What? How was she not conscious?" I asked terrified at the thought and possibilities at how she became unconscious in the first place. "Did she like blackout or something?!"

Katie cleared her throat and inhaled sharply before replying "They think so.. They aren't quite sure though.. They want to take her in for some tests to do a double take on some blood tests that they did earlier. They found traces of MDMA in her bloodstream and think she could have been suffering the early stages of a drug overdose.. Apparently as soon as she got into the hospital her body started going into a funk and they rushed her into the operating room for detoxification. As soon as Ems, Mini and I got here, which was only a few minutes before you, she was just getting out of the operation and they told me everything. They told me that she's fine for now and that they had to induce a coma while her body undergoes the detox of the drugs I suppose.. I don't really fucking know, it's all too technical sounding for me to fucking understand" She said as she slumped back into her chair, tears now becoming completely visual as they ran down her cheeks.

I stood up and walked the few foot distance towards Katie and put my hand on her shoulder "Jesus" I breathed out. I hadn't really realized that I was still holding my breath after the mention of "overdose" during Katie's schpeel.

I heard Katie sigh below me and I saw her grip on Effy's hand tighten, turning her knuckles white.

"Jesus Katie relax a little, you're going to fucking crush her hand with that grip" I chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Katie looked up to me and forced a smile onto her lips. She looked back down to Effy and there was a worried look in her eyes as she released her grip and leaned back into her chair. I figured since Effy would be unconscious for a while and since Katie and I were alone, it was either now or never that I talk to her.

"Katie..?" I stated slowly.

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask but.. is there like, anything going on between you and Effy?" I questioned cautiously. The last thing I needed was a defensive and pissed off Katie Fitch since she was in such a vulnerable state.

Katie sat in silence for a few moments as she seemed to process my words. She looked between me and Effy once more before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I don't really know.." she mumbled, her lip trembling. "I really fucking care about her, and seeing her again after all these years have made me feel.. happy. She's changed.. she's not the same mysterious, emotionless girl that she was in college. New Effy is livelier, she doesn't look bored all the fucking time anymore and she actually cares to hear about what I have to say. I would be lying if I said she hasn't gotten more attractive over the years as well.."

I chuckled at Katie's confession but once she turned to glare at me, I let my expression sober so she could continue.

"I don't know exactly what I feel for her. I mean, I'm sitting at her bedside in a fucking hospital holding her hand.. I really like who she's become and anytime I'm around her, I feel like flying. As fucking cliché as it sounds, she makes me happy, really fucking happy" Katie smiled as she recaptured Effy's hand in hers.

I smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze "Sounds like you really like her."

"I guess I fucking do" Katie chuckled lightly.

My God if Effy was awake in this moment and time, I knew she'd be fucking soaring. I looked between Effy and Katie once more before realization hit me again. I cleared my throat to get Katie's attention and as soon as she looked up to me, I smirked.

"I heard that doctors say patients in comas can hear everything in their surroundings while their asleep."

The look of pure horror that spread onto Katie's face sent me into a fit of giggles as I collapsed back into my chair. Katie turned around to face me and playfully slapped my leg.

"Fuck off Campbell, are you serious?" She asked half joking, half seriously.

"Not sure, I've never been in a coma to experience such a thing. Why don't you ask Effy if she heard your declaration of love for her when she wakes up?" I winked.

My teasing only resulted in another slap to the leg as Katie's face reddened.

"Shit. I don't know if I'm ready for her to know. I mean, we only just reunited after 2 years apart a few days ago. I would hardly call it love but, I definitely feel something for her. Fuck me Campbell, if I had known this was how you felt with my sister all those years ago I would have eased up on you."

I could tell Katie instantly wanted to take those words back when she saw my smile falter.

"Shit Naomi, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine" I quickly cut her off, not really wanting to bring Emily up right now. But that didn't seem to stop Katie.

"You love her" she stated more than asked. I knew I was caught, there was no fooling Katie Fitch when it came to how I felt about Emily. It was like she could see through me just as much as Emily could. It must be a twin thing. Katie, Emily and Effy were the only ones besides my mum who knew more about me than I did about myself. Katie and I had called a truce way back after college and we had actually grown closer the longer me and Emily dated. I guess that hasn't stopped after these past two years though since Katie was reading me like a book right now.

"S-okay. I won't say anything so there's no need to get your knickers in a twist" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Bitch" I said as I playfully slapped the side of her arm.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while as more doctors and nurses came to check in on Effy and to keep us updated on her progress. All I could think about was Effy and why she hadn't told me what was going on with her. I knew I struck a nerve in her the other day at the mention of Freddie but I didn't expect her to return to her old habits of how she acted when she first found out. Drinking until she was unconscious, doing shit tons of drugs and just getting monumentally fucked up every night that she could became something I had to put to an end with Effy all those years ago. I could never forgive myself if it ever happened again, but now that she was here in the hospital because of it, I was starting to feel that way.

I also thought of Emily whenever I didn't think of Effy. I got flashbacks to when she hugged me twice only a few hours ago. The way her arms wrapped perfectly around my waist and the scent of her beautiful hair had sent me to cloud nine and back after receiving daggers from Mini.

I have been thinking about the sudden switch in Mini's attitude towards me and the only thing I could come up with was that she had only just figured out who I was when Emily hugged me the first time. I wasn't quite sure how she figured it out that easily but I guess I might have made it easy for her when I flinched slightly at Emily's touch. Damn that girl was good. She knew everything within a fraction of a second. It must've all just clicked for her and that's why she suddenly became possessive of the girl that I loved. Emily must not have told her that I was her ex and that would only mean she's been lying to her girlfriend for ages.

I wasn't quite sure why Emily wouldn't have told her, unless Mini had threatened to kill me or something for breaking Emily's heart. Which, is a good possibility come to think of it. It made my heart flutter slightly at the thought of Emily lying to her girlfriend to protect me and what could be a possible friendship between us. Emily knew that if she had told Mini who I really was, considering Mini's personality, Mini would have told Emily that she wanted her to have nothing to do with me. But Emily didn't tell her who I was for the sake of our possible new friendship or just so she could be in my life again.

"What do you think of Emsy's new bird?" Katie asked nonchalantly, dragging me away from my thoughts.

"I don't like her" I said bluntly. There was no use in lying or sugarcoating my answer.

"Welcome to the fucking club" Katie scoffed.

"I don't know Katie there's just something about her that makes me feel like she's not right for Ems" I said cringing as I let my nickname for Emily slip.

"What, other than the reason that she's dating Emily and you aren't?" Katie replied.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but she isn't right for Emily" I half-lied.

I sat there in silence for a moment contemplating what to say next. Whether I was to change the subject or continue talking about Mini. That was until Katie spoke up before I got a chance to decide.

"So, when Effy wakes the fuck up and gets out of here, I say we all reschedule that dinner so that we can make Emily think the same thing. Maybe even show her what she's been missing." Katie winked, surprising me.

Of all things that Katie could have said, I don't think there would have been anything else that would have shocked me more. I knew Katie was on my side and she wanted Mini gone just as much as I did, but Katie has always been protective of Emily, no matter what. So the idea of purposefully breaking Emily's heart just so I could have a shot of winning Emily back, with only a slight chance of actually succeeding, was something Katie wouldn't normally be up for.

"You serious?" I breathed out.

"Why the fuck not?" Katie spat "You love her and I know she loves you too deep down. Mini isn't right for her and there's something about the bitch I don't like. Something Emily hasn't told me. I don't know what, but you were always right for Ems, not that slut!" Katie finished after jumping up from her seat mid-rant, breathing heavily with all of the anger building up inside of her.

I walked over to the fiery twin and put my arms around her shoulders. I could feel her instantly relax into the embrace as wrapped her arms around my waist, her breathing evening out in the process. I knew that we both loved Emily and we both want her to be happy. When I walked into this room today I thought that Mini was it for her, and I wanted to accept it and move on. But Katie had gotten me riled up just as much as she was mere seconds ago and realized I couldn't accept Emily with anyone who wasn't me. I wanted to fight for Emily and her love once again, no matter what it would take. I wanted the love of my love back and I knew Katie would help me.

I stepped back out of our embrace with my hands still on Katie's arms as I gave her an evil grin before replying confidently:

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Ahh sorry not much Naomily fluff in this chapter but there will be to come! It was more a Katie and Naomi friendship in this chapter with a little Keffy development. So please let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm a little nervous and I'm sorry for any mistakes. What do you all think of this little plan Naomi and Katie are going to be concocting? Will Effy wake up in time to be apart of this plan? Is it the right thing? A weird approach? Let me know! A few things as well: 1. Alex, the guy who Katie, Emily and Mini work for is the same from Gen. 3 but I decided to change how he was introduced into the Skins world. 2. I know Mini being Emily's girlfriend must be stirring up some questions in all your brains such as "what happened to Mini's baby she had with Alo?" and all that. I decided to cut that out of the storyline as well. Mini is baby-less for the sake of making this story easier to write, you're welcome. :) Please review! It gives me motivation to keep writing! I will try to update more recently now that summer is here so I plan to get the next chapter up within the next week! Much love to all who have stayed with the story and continue to read and review! xx**

**P.S. Sorry it's sort of a short chapter! The next one I intend to be longer. By the way, who is excited that Skins Fire is only 9 days away? I know I am! If you haven't seen the Fire trailer go, now! What are you waiting for? There is a Naomily sneak peak and it made me squeal! Anyways, much love. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! We are back agaain! Sorry it has taken me awhile to update I'm a very busy person sometimes with athletics and such. Anyways before we start... Skins: Fire?! OH MY GOD. That's all I have to say about that. Can't wait to see part 2! Well anyways I'm updating today and I'm in the process of writing the next chapter to update sometime next week since I leave to Colorado for a few weeks, hopefully I can update while I'm there but I'm not making any promises. Just want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed the story! Thanks for sticking with it! We still have a ways to go. xx**

**PS I might throw in a few Emily POV's at some people's requests throughout the story. But I'll mainly stick to Naomi's. **

* * *

Naomi

Have you ever had those nights where a million things are filling your thoughts all at once? The nights where your brain has become so overactive you can't sleep at night? My thoughts have only consisted of mainly two things for the past week: Emily and Effy. I've been staying at the hospital with Effy every day since my encounter with Emily and Mini. I've been sleeping on this god awful cot bed that the nurses provided me since I refused to leave Effy's side until she woke up. The day after Effy was admitted her doctor came in to let me know that the detoxification was successful and that she would wake up sometime in the coming week. Ever since her doctor filled me in with that information I stayed rooted to the spot next to Effy's bed because I feared that if I left, Effy would wake up alone. I wanted to be here when she woke up, really she's all I've got at the moment and God knows I'm all she's got too. Well, besides Katie that is.

Katie has come in every single day as soon as visiting hours start until visiting hours are over. Sometime during the past week Katie convinced me to run home to shower and get a change of clothes because "I looked like microwaved shit". At first I resisted against Katie's pleads but she eventually assured me that Effy wouldn't be alone if she were to wake up since she would be there. Ever since she admitted her liking to Effy, I have seen the love Katie has for her whenever she sits in her chair reading to Effy or even just talking to her about aimless subjects when she thinks I'm asleep. It's quite sweet actually, it's really one of the only times that I have seen Katie Fitch show compassion and affection towards another human being. However, Katie's actions towards Effy only made me think about Emily all the much more.

Emily. One of the main things running through my mind 24/7. Somehow I just can't seem to get last week's occurrences out of my head; they've just been stuck on replay. Whenever I lay on the springy cot in the hospital room at night, save for the heart monitor steadily beating in the corner, it's all too quiet, which makes me feel lonely. This only brings my thoughts back to Emily again. It's when I can't sleep that I think everything I can about Emily from memory. Her touch, her scent, her smile, her lips on my lips, her laugh, her husky voice. It all makes my heart pound through my ribcage and makes my stomach flip. I always think back to the hug we shared on the day Effy was admitted. For a while I pondered about why of all my memories with Emily would I constantly be thinking about that one. Then I remembered it's the most recent memory I have of her, and it was the first time I had physical contact with Emily after two years separation. I craved her touch again after that day; it was really all I thought about. I tried my absolute hardest to ignore everything and anything about Mini. She was the last thing I wanted to think about.

I'm lying awake in my cot right now staring at the white ceiling. Everything in this hospital screams white. White walls, white sheets, white robes.. You know. I turn my head to look at Effy's peaceful body in deep slumber. I can't help but worry about why she hasn't woken up yet. The doctors said it shouldn't be taking this long, but they told me to have good faith. _Wankers. _I sat up and threw the duvet off of my body and threw my arms up into the air to stretch. My tired muscles were tense and knotted from sleeping on what felt like a cement slab for the past week. I stood up and walked over to Effy's bedside and pushed a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She is still as beautiful as ever without her shadowy make-up. My best friend.

After watching Effy sleep for a little bit I placed a kiss on the top of her head and quickly gathered some toiletries and went for a shower. I quickly stripped down and hung my clothes on a hook before stepping into the cubicle. I turned the water to hot, hoping that the hot spray would release some tension in my muscles. I washed my hair and body in a flash but continued to just stand under the running water for another 10 minutes before the water started to run cold. I got out and dried off my body and hair before changing back into the clothes I had slept in. I need to remind myself to ask Katie later to stay here while I go home to grab a change of clothes. I walked back to Effy's room to find her in the same position I had left her in. She was asleep on her back with her head turned to one side, her hair slightly draping over her facial features. I checked my watch to find it was only half eight which meant Katie would be here soon since visiting hours started at nine. I applied light make-up before settling myself in a chair next to Effy as I read one of Katie's issues of Heat that she left behind.

Once the clock read 9:45, I was probably halfway through one of the articles about Prince William and Kate before I heard shuffled footsteps stop at the doorway. I assumed Katie was finally here with our usual morning coffee and without looking up from my magazine I called out to her.

"Thank fuck you're finally here! I've been dying for some caffeine all morning, where've you been?"

There was a pause before I got an answer in return with a familiar husky voice "Um.. I'm not sure I was the person you were expecting. But I did bring coffee"

My head quickly snapped up from the magazine to find none other than the face of Emily Fitch sheepishly staring back at me, coffee's in hand.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I thought you were Katie, please come in" I beckoned her in as I threw down the magazine and arranged two chairs to be facing each other next to Effy's bedside.

Emily hesitated for a moment before she walked over to the seat I pointed to asking her to sit down. I stared into her perfect brown eyes for perhaps too long before my gaze was broken with the scent of my favourite coffee.

"Here. I brought you this" Emily said handing me my heaven in a cup "Soy latte with whipped cream and hazelnut on top. That's still your favourite, right?" Emily asked with hopefulness laced in her voice.

I took a sip which brought a faint "Mmm" to escape my lips which resulted in Emily's lips twitching upwards. "Yes it is still my favourite, thank you" This only made Emily's lips stretch to a full out grin which she attempted to hide behind her coffee.

We sat in silence quietly sipping from our coffees before Emily spoke up.

"Katie couldn't be here today. She had to return to work and I asked her to cover for me while I came to visit. She made it quite clear that she wanted full blown updates on Effy every hour or she'd have my head on a stake" Emily chuckled.

I laughed at this "Yeah, I'm not surprised. Katie has taken quite a liking to our Effy here over the past two weeks. Whenever it's her turn to get food from the cafeteria she expects me to text her nonstop until she returns in case something happens or if she wakes up" I said rolling my eyes. "One time I snuck to the toilets while Katie was downstairs and I had forgotten to text her. I got back to the room in time to watch Katie run through the door nearly dropping all of our food in the process asking if anything was wrong since I hadn't texted her. I was nearly in hysterics at the sight of her" I explained.

Emily cackled and I found myself laughing with her because God her laugh was so beautifully contagious. Once our laughter died down we both resumed to sipping our coffee. I caught Emily glancing at me a few times when she thought I wasn't looking. It made her cheeks flush bright red before she would sip at her coffee once more, trying to hide her embarrassment. It only made me smile when she did that because it made her look so adorable when she was caught staring. I always had wondered what she was thinking when she stared at me or when she was looking away after I had caught her. It made me wonder if she still feels something too. However, there was still Mini to think about. The longer I thought about Mini, the more unaware I became of the fact that I was staring into space in the direction of Emily. I was brought out of my daze by the sound of Emily clearing her throat. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at my consistent staring and I felt my cheeks burn hot and I tried to look anywhere but her, which only resulted in a chuckle from Emily.

I felt so pressured to say something suddenly that I couldn't stop the words that came from my mouth:

"So how's Mini?"

Judging from the amount of coffee Emily almost spit out of her mouth, I would think she was surprised by my question.

Emily wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering "Um.. She's good. Y-Yeah she's alright. Why do you ask?" she asked cautiously.

"No reason" I shrugged "Just thought I would ask"

"Naomi.."

Oh shit here we go. I've heard Emily say my name in that tone of voice before. The way my name slips off her tongue, her voice laced with questioning, worry, guilt.. I've heard it a thousand times before, there was no mistaking it.

I looked up from my cup to see Emily looking at me, her eyes glazed over. _Fuck. Way to go Naomi, you managed to bring up a hot topic. Why couldn't you just ask how her week has been you twat? _

"Hm?" I questioned innocently

"Look.. I know things are still a bit.. rocky between us. I know you're probably not a big fan of me dating someone else, but I'm happy. Okay? I wish things hadn't ended the way they did between us, but they did. You decided that you didn't want me anymore, and I left for _me. _So that _I _could be happy. Because we definitely weren't happy anymore towards the end of our relationship. Understand? I still care about you, but I'm with Mini now. I still want you to be a part of my life though, and I can't do that unless you accept that I've moved on, and that I'm _happy._"

I was a bit taken aback by her sudden admission and it fucking hurt if I were to be honest. Her words punctured straight through my chest and into my heart. I had to fucking say something now before I embarrass myself any further.

"I never didn't want you.." I admitted. Emily appeared to be just as shocked as I was by my truthful words. It was true, I always wanted her. I never wanted to not be with her. I made a stupid mistake because we were in a rough patch. I guess I just manage to fuck everything up when everything seems shit, but that's what I was like. Whenever something bad was happening I fucking ran, and I did anything I could to take my mind off of it, to escape. But I never meant to cheat on Emily, _again. _

"You sure as fuck didn't act like it" Emily spat.

Okay, ouch. That fucking hurt.

"I'm really sorry.." Was all I managed to choke out whilst I held back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Sorry? You know those were one of the last words you said to me before I left? 'I'm sorry' well if you're so sorry, then why did you do it? _Twice. _You did this to me _twice." _Emily yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"I don't fucking know okay?" I yelled back at her, jumping up from my chair. "I know I don't have any fucking excuse for what I did because you had just forgiven me for what happened with Sophia. I was fucked up and everything that was happening with us, and uni and Freddie.. It was fucking hard. I know this isn't good enough for you, this barely counts as an apology. I can understand if you'll never be able to forgive me for what I did but I loved you. I _still _love you."

Emily's eyes grew wide with realization as my words hit her. My heart was beating so fast I thought for sure it would burst out of my chest. Tears were already streaming down my face and I saw that Emily was trying to hold hers back.

There was a look in her eyes, a look I couldn't make out. I could see the anger and hurt shown in her brown orbs but there was something else that I couldn't see. The silence that had crept into the room was threatening and it looked like Emily was having a silent battle with herself. Deciding what she would say or do next. I was surprised she hadn't start screaming at me again, or left for that matter. She was still here, in this room, looking at me.

Before I could even process what was happening, Emily rushed towards me with dark eyes and pushed me back into the wall, crashing our lips together. I thought for sure she was going to slap me, but fuck me this was definitely not what I expected. Not that I was complaining. She kissed me harder and pushed her body closer into mine pinning my arms above my head. I released a small whimper as Emily tongue slipped across my bottom lip, begging for entry. I complied without hesitation and our tongues instantly met, fighting a vicious battle. We stood there kissing for only a minute but what appeared to be hours before Emily stepped back in realization of what had just happened. I brought my arms down to my sides and looked at her. Her eyes were still dark with lust as she brought her hand to her lips, checking to feel if this was real.

Her eyes snapped up back into mine and she stood staring at me again. I was about to lean towards her to kiss her again before she broke my concentration.

"Fuck" She said silently "_Fuck!" _

"Emily.." I said as I stepped towards her.

She immediately stepped backwards and held her hand out.

"No." She said sternly "Just stay away from me"

"Ems, please" I pleaded

"I fucking kissed you!" She yelled as though it wasn't the most obvious thing.

I rolled my eyes at her and took another step towards her.

"Please Em, let's just talk about this." I said quietly

"No, I can't. I- I'm sorry I have to go. This wasn't supposed to happen" She said as she grabbed her purse rushing towards the door.

"Well, it did_" _I called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks for a beat right as she was about to leave before she turned back to face me.

"It can't happen again." she muttered "I-I have a girlfriend."

One lonely tear finally fell down her cheek before she apologized again and left me alone in the hospital room.

"Shit" I breathed out as I collapsed back into the chair with my face in my hands.

* * *

I sat staring out the window of the hospital room looking out to the river when I heard my mobile beep faintly in my purse. I rummaged through my bag to find the small device. When I finally found it, it read that I had one new text. I opened the text and a million thoughts and feelings flew through me at a million miles per hour. I re-read it a thousand times before I could process what it said.

_I need some time. It's best we don't see each other 4 awhile. I'll let you know when im ready 2 talk. __**E**_** x**

A million thoughts flew through my mind, I was surprised she even attempted to talk to me. Even if it was through one text. I was in the middle of contemplating of sending a reply when Katie walked in. I still faced the window when she acknowledged me.

"Sorry I couldn't be here this morning. Alex was on my back about coming into work so I went in for Emily and I, did she stop by?" she asked, plopping into the seat behind me.

"Yeah.. She came by earlier this morning." I attempted nonchalance. Katie was having none of it.

"Soo did anything happen or what? Details Campbell" Katie demanded

I sighed and turned around to face her "Yeah, we had coffee and we talked. That's all."

Katie raised an eyebrow at me and smirked before picking up a copy of Heat and flipping through it "Whatever you say, just know I'm her twin. So I know when something happens."

My head snapped up to look at Katie who was smirking behind her magazine.

"That's bollocks" I scoffed and returned my gaze to my lap.

"Whatever you say Campbell. Just saying I know Emily better than anyone." Katie said

I merely scoffed at Katie's attempt at prying information out of me. There was no way Katie could have known what happened.

"You know its funny" Katie started again "All of those years Emily came home after days of being gone at yours she always had this flustered look on her face. And, I could've sworn I saw the same look on her face today when I ran into her at home.."

Holy shit. Ok, maybe she does know more than she was letting on. _Fuck, _I'm caught.

Katie glanced over her magazine at me and I stared right back into those familiar brown eyes of hers.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Naomi?" Katie questioned knowingly.

"Fucks sake" I breathed out, lowering my head into my hands.

"A-ha!" Katie leapt from her chair "So something did happen! What is Campbell?"

"Nothing" I said bluntly. I wasn't giving in so easily. Emily would kill me if I told anyone, especially Katie.

"It's not fucking nothing Campbell, it's written all over your face. Come on then, tell me."

I sharply intook a large amount of oxygen and then exhaled "Emily sort of.. kissed me" I admitted.

Katie's jaw dropped open and stood staring at me "Wait. What? _She _kissed _you? _Not the other way around?" Katie questioned

I shook my head in response "We were arguing, it was sort of in the heat of the moment"

"Well fuck me. No point for that plan then huh?" Katie chuckled

My gaze slowly drifted from Katie's stare back down to my hands shamefully. It didn't go by unnoticed by Katie.

"Am I missing something here?" Katie waved her hands around impatiently.

"Well, she told me not to tell anyone. Said it couldn't happen again and that she's with Mini. I shouldn't have even told you"

"Shit" Katie said "Well what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged "Dunno. Before you came in she texted saying she needs time, that we'll talk when she's ready"

Katie plopped back down into her seat across from me and sat fiddling with her hands. There weren't really any more words for us to exchange after that. We both knew how Emily was, she needs her space when things like this happen. She is, after all, Katie Fitch's twin. Which means that when she's pissed and confused at the same time, nothing good ever comes from shaking the cage of a pissed off Fitch. I needed to give Emily some time unless I wanted to deal with the fiery brunette. The last thing I needed was for Emily to second guess our kiss before she had time to think about it. I really wanted her to think about her apparent feelings for me, otherwise why would she have kissed me?

I turned my head to look at Katie to the sight of her nodding off in her chair. It couldn't have been that comfortable so I got up and walked over to her and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Katie?" I spoke quietly

She started to stir in her sleep so I shook her shoulder more "Katie" I said a bit louder this time.

Katie shot up in her seat with wide eyes and I jumped back slightly. She looked around for a second and then her gaze settled back on me.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" She questioned quickly

I chuckled slightly "Nothing's wrong Katie, you fell asleep. Just wanted to see if you wanted to sleep on the cot instead curled up in the chair?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Cheers" Katie complied.

Katie got up from her chair and stretched before wandering over to the cot and climbing under the duvet.

"Katie?" I asked before she went unconscious again

"Hm?"

"Do you mind staying here tonight while I head home? Just in case she wakes up I think I should clean the place. I still haven't been to her room since the accident"

"Yeah, 'course" Katie replied.

"Cheers Katiekins" I said before grabbing my bag. I quickly placed a kiss on top of Effy's head and then wandered over to Katie's sleeping form to repeat the action. I stopped in the doorway and looked back to the two sleeping beauties of room 3001 once more before heading off home.

When I got back to the flat I put the key in the lock to find I left the door unlocked. I pushed it open and stepped inside. The place was still as I left it, trashed. The sitting room had mugs stranded all over the place along with several full ashtrays. I wandered into the kitchen to discover even more of a mess; dishes left undone in the basin, shards of a broken mug that Effy missed while picking it up, cigarette butts left on the counter and table. Next I went upstairs and into my room first. There were clothes strewn about from my last visit a few days back when I rushed to get back to the hospital, my bed covers were filthy from being unwashed and there was shit lying on the floor everywhere. I hesitated for a beat before I made my way into Effy's room. There was still the blood on the floor, the wooden floor boards stained with red. I slowly made my way over to the spot on the floor which was located right next to the end of her bed. I inspected it closely and sure enough there were spots of blood on the end of the bed post.

I went back downstairs and got a trash bag and started picking up rubbish before gathering all of the stray mugs and placing them in the sink before I continued washing all of the dishes. I went to the cupboard under the sink and got some cleaner and a kitchen roll before heading back upstairs to make an attempt at cleaning the stain.

I spent about a half hour scrubbing at the stain before it started fading away. After my cleaning episode I went into my room to put away my clothes and throw my bedspread into the wash downstairs. I waltzed back into the sitting room and sat down on the couch before I felt my mobile buzz in my pocket. I fished it out and looked at the screen: _1 New Message_.

_Where r u? E x_

I stared at it blankly in wonder before I selected my choice of words as a reply:

_Home. Katie's at hospital with Eff. U had enough time 2 think? N _

I pressed send and waited anxiously for a reply. What took maybe 30 seconds before my phone buzzed again felt like years. I read the text with wide eyes.

_Hardly. But I've made up my mind. I need 2 c u. E _x

Before I had time to type a reply, my mobile started ringing and I immediately answered at the sight of the name on the caller I.D.

"Naomi? It's me. You need to get over here quick, something's come up." The familiar, unmistakable, yet frightened voice called out on the other line before hanging up.

Without hesitation I shot up from my seat on the couch, grabbed my coat and made my way out the door. I was suddenly hit by the rush of cold air as I stepped out onto the streets of London, rushing towards my destination. What could have gone wrong? What was so bad that she suddenly needed me? I stopped mentally asking myself questions and focused on the task ahead of me. That's when it hit me, the reason her voice sounded rushed and frantic...

_She_ needs me.

* * *

**Ooooh sorry for the cliffhanger. Reviews! Please lemme know if anything needs improving of clarifying and I'll get to it! Sorry it's sort of a shorter chapter as well but I rushed this one. Also sorry for any mistakes or misuse of slang, I tried.. but what can you do? I'm a useless American but a European at heart. ;) Hopefully this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations and it was what you were all sort of waiting for? Eh? Slight Keffy development and hopefully some more Naomily fluff in the next chapter..? But I'm not giving anything away! So where do you think Naomi is going? What's going on you say? Let me know your theories! I'm well interested :) Thanks for sticking with this story, cheers! xx**

**Oh! Also! Skins Fire part 2 on Monday! Who's excited? I'm not gonna ruin anything for anyone who hasn't seen part 1 but, what do you think is gonna happen? I'll let you know one thing we can all gang up and slap Jess Brittain personally if they crush our Naomily hearts. Who's with me, eh? Or as good ol' Doug would say: Oggy! Oggy! Oggy! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone still crying from Monday? Anyone? No? Just me? Well I would hug you all if I could because God my Naomily heart is still in pieces. I'm sure you're all equally as pissed as I am. What a shitty ending to such a great era. Oh well, there's still some shining hope for Cassie and Cook's episodes. Anyways! Thank you so much for your reviews! I got such a great response from the last chapter and it made me so happy! I'm glad you are all enthralled with this story! A lot of wandering minds filled with questions I assume, don't worry! All will be revealed in this chapter! Well, almost everything. Thank you so much for your continued support; it only gives me the motivation to continue this story, seeing as it doesn't suck as much as I thought it would. Oh well, won't keep you waiting any longer. Hopefully this chapter can lift your spirits after seeing Part 2. Cheers! xx :)**

**PS. I will be leaving to Colorado this Saturday for 3 weeks on "business" but I will try my hardest to update! but don't put all your hope in me! Oh I also turn 17 today but no one really cares about that. **

* * *

Naomi

When you love someone, that person can quite literally become the centre of your whole world. You would do anything and everything to make them happy, and to be there for them when they needed you most. Still to this day, I remember the words my mum said to me all those years ago on the day she kicked everyone living with us out of our house. _"People make us happy and never the people we expect. So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it" _Her words sparked a hint of bravery in me that day. That was the night I went to Emily's house and I confessed of my true feelings for her. It was possibly one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. Until now that is.

As I ran through the streets of London, not caring how crazy I looked to the people staring at me, I only had one thing on my mind. My destination was clear in my head as I could remember the directions I needed to take to get there. It was a long run, and I was stupid to not have called a taxi. But the person I cared for and loved most, needs me. When I got the phone call not even 10 minutes ago I could hear her voice was filled with panic and worry. She wouldn't have called me unless it was really important. So I knew from the moment I heard her voice, I needed to be there as quick as I could. No flaming taxi in London was going to get me there quicker than if I ran. Which at the moment I was regretting since the amount of oxygen I was getting was lacking due to my awful smoking habit.

Finally I reached my destination and quickly made my way through the front doors. I made no attempt to make eye contact with anyone around me since I was in too much of a rush to get there. To see _her. _I opted for taking the stairs instead of waiting for the lift. When I reached the door bestowing the goal I was focused on, I made no attempt to knock. Instead I rushed right on in and took in my surroundings. The familiar sight of a petite brunette jumped in her seat and turned to look at me, relief apparent on her face as she took in my presence.

"Thank fuck you're finally here" She hissed quietly "What the fuck took you so long?"

I stopped and stared at her for a moment and looked into her brown eyes. I stepped forward quickly and wrapped my arms around her. Attempting to give her the comfort I knew she needed.

"Is she..?" I started out before Katie finished the statement for me.

"Yeah, she is." She replied stepping out of our embrace and wiping her tear filled eyes with her hands.

I slowly turned my head to the brunette's sleeping form in the bed next to me. I silently made my way over to her and brushed hair out of her face. I grabbed a chair from behind me and pulled it as close as I could to the bedside and sat in it. I took her frail hand in both of mine and squeezed tightly.

"Eff.." I said quietly.

I stared at her for a few moments before her brain started responding to my words. Her eyelids started to flutter open slowly, and not before long, I was staring into the familiar and smoky blue eyes that I haven't witnessed in eight days. Relief flooded through me as her lips twitched upwards as she recognized me immediately.

"Naoms" she spoke softly.

"I'm here Eff" I said in the same tone, lightly squeezing her hand.

Her eyes blinked open and closed slowly before she kept them open long enough to look at me.

"I'm sorry"

I frowned at her words and replied quickly "What? No, Effy don't apologize. What have you got to apologize for?"

"Everything" she managed to breathe out before she fell back into a deep sleep.

I sat back in my chair after a moment and released the grip I had on her hand. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Jesus"

Katie walked over to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She's okay" she started "As soon as she woke up she was a little spooked but I got up and calmed her down before calling for one of the nurses to come in"

Katie took a moment to collect herself and take in a large amount of air before breathing out.

"Doctor said she's lucky to have no apparent brain damage. He said he would have expected her to have had no knowledge of anything. The accident, where she was, who she is.. Who _we _are."

I quickly stood up and brought Katie into my arms again as the tears in her eyes started to spill. I could see how much this terrified her. Just the mere possibility of someone forgetting who you were to them. I couldn't even imagine. If Effy were to have woken up and she had no idea who we were, I wouldn't know what to do. She would have no recollection of what we mean to her, but we still hold the memories we have of her. I could only imagine how scared she would be, and I would only be able to fear _for _her. But we were lucky, she was lucky. I was beyond relieved to see the recognition in Effy's eyes when she saw me. However, holding the older Fitch in my arms brought my thoughts back to just a short half hour ago to when Emily texted me.

_Emily. _

Shit. I had forgotten to reply to Emily's text to let her know what was going on. I released my grip on Katie's shoulders and gently pushed her back, pushing a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

"It's going to be alright Katie" I spoke soothingly

She nodded at me before taking place in the seat next to Effy's bedside that I left unoccupied. She was silently crying and holding onto the brunette's hand with all her might, like she feared she would fly away if she didn't. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my mobile and looked at the text on the screen that I had left unanswered.

I turned to Katie and spoke before stepping out "Katie I'll just be a minute, I need to make a call okay?"

Katie nodded in return, not tearing her gaze away from Effy for one second. I stepped outside into the hospital corridor and quietly shut the door behind me. I pressed the unlock button on my phone and the screen instantly lit up. I pressed the options button and my fingers hovered over the call button. _You can do this Naomi; it's just one phone call. _

I quickly regained my composure before tapping the green button and held the phone up to my ear. It rang about three times before I got a familiar husky tone to answer on the other line.

"There you are" she started "Thought you've been ignoring me.."

"Sorry. I'm at the hospital.. Effy woke up" I said rather sheepishly, hoping that would be a good enough excuse for ignoring Emily.

"Oh.. Really?" she sounded surprised "Great! Should I head over or..?" She trailed off

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered "I mean you could. Katie's here too. I'm sure she wants to see you"

"Right. Well, I'm just about to leave work. I had to go in last minute but I can let Alex know. I should be there in maybe twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, alright." I replied quickly

"Bye" Emily answered hesitantly

"Bye"

I rapidly pressed the red button on my phone and stood in the hallway. I leaned back up against the wall and titled my head back. I let out a long breath of air and was suddenly desperate for a cigarette. I poked my head back in the room and peered my head around to look at Katie.

"Katie?"

Katie hummed in response.

"I'm just going to go out for a fag real quick, I'll be back though alright?"

Katie hesitated for a second before she stood up and turned to me "I'm coming with you"

I gave her a puzzled look before quickly complying and started walking out the door, Katie in tow.

We walked side by side not speaking a word to each other before I opened to door to the smoking area at the corner of the hospital. We stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the river and leaned back against the wall. I pulled the cigarettes out of my coat along with my lighter and pulled one out. I brought the stick to my lips and ignited the flame and brought it to burn the tip. Nicotine instantly rushed through my veins before I offered the pack to Katie. She gave it a quick once over before shaking her head. I shrugged and began to put the pack away before Katie relented and grabbed the pack out of my hands. She lit up and took a deep drag, causing her to go into a coughing fit. She recovered in an instant and took another drag, inhaling properly this time.

"Jesus Katie who taught you how to smoke" I chuckled lightly

Katie looked at me a bit sheepishly before replying "Effy"

My eyes widened in surprise at her confession, however it was no surprise to me.

We stood smoking in silence for a while and by the time I was on my third cigarette; I decided to break the silence.

"So.. Have you talked to her yet?" I questioned.

Katie shrugged "I didn't really get the chance to before her body was surrounded by multiple nurses dressed in those horrible fucking gowns."

I laughed quietly before deeply inhaling more nicotine.

"What about you?" Katie questioned skeptically "Talk to Emily yet?"

That was the one thing on my mind right now besides Effy. Emily said she wanted to talk. No, she said she needed to see me. What was the difference? She needed to see me _because _she wanted to talk. At least, that's what I think she meant. I shrugged my shoulders in response, not really wanting to get into it before I replied.

"She's on her way here. I told her Eff woke up"

Katie nodded her head in understanding, knowing not to push the conversation any further. Finally the cold air was becoming too much so we decided to head back inside. As we walked closer and closer to Effy's room we heard what seemed to sound like quiet chatter between _two _people. When we left Effy was dead asleep, and we were only outside for ten minutes or so. However as soon as we turned the corner and stopped in the doorway our suspicions had been answered.

Emily was there sitting next to Effy as she talked to her non-committedly. Effy seemed to be dazing off and not really paying attention to anything Emily was saying, must be the drugs they've given her. Neither of them had noted our presence and the longer we stood there silently, the more we realized we had just walked in on a private conversation. From the tone in Emily's voice and with her words it seemed to be a _very _private conversation.

"I dunno Eff. I mean, I'm happy with Mins right? At least I think I am but.. earlier today.. I just don't know what came over me. I need to tell her though. I can't just walk about like nothing happened.. right?" she asked Effy hopefully aiming for a committed response.

Effy just nodded slowly in reply before her gaze settled on me. My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly while making a dashing motion over my throat with my hand mouthing "no" over and over again. Effy seemed to have taken the hint and luckily Emily didn't notice her change in body language. I was dying to hear what Emily had to say. But I would rather we had a private talk amongst ourselves instead of Emily revealing everything about our relationship, well, whatever the fuck it was, while her older sister was standing right next to me.

I glanced over at Katie to see her shifting nervously from one foot to the other while her head was set looking at the ground. If I was correct I could have sworn I saw a slight shade of pink forming on her cheeks when she glanced over to Effy. God she is so whipped.

I cleared my throat loudly enough for Emily to note our presence and Katie seemed to be dragged out of her Effy-fuelled daze and looked up. Emily turned her head towards us and her face suddenly became a darker shade of red before settling her gaze on the floor. Hopefully she thought we hadn't been standing here long enough to hear her confessions, not that Katie was paying attention to them anyways.

"Hi" she said quietly

"Hey" I said walking over to the empty chair opposite Effy's bed from where Emily was sitting. Katie followed suit and brought a chair next to mine so she could sit across from her twin.

Silence hung over the room and before I could say anything, Effy was the one to speak up.

"Could one of you open a window? The tension that you bestow upon this room is making it quite stuffy" Yup. Still the same old Effy.

I merely scoffed whilst Emily looked a bit sheepish at Effy's comment. Katie was darting her head back and forth around the room trying to make sense of everything before a light bulb went off in her head. Her eyes lit up with realization before started laughing so hard it turned into another coughing fit.

Emily looked confused while I glared daggers at the older twin, feeling my face turn hot. Effy was just sat in bed smirking at the lot of us and Katie was having a right laugh. I swear if Emily finds out that I told her about our kiss, I may as well be considered history.

Once Katie had calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes she took out her mobile and began typing away. I was confused as to who she would be texting at this time of night before I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I saw her smirking at me in my peripheral vision.

I took my phone out and opened the text, I was still aware of Emily's confused expression as I read it:

_Watch out Campbell. If you blush any harder your face might explode. Trust me thats not a mess I look forward 2 cleaning up. K xx_

I looked over to Katie and shook my head at her before she started going off on one again. Emily was so confused she finally decided to speak up.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" The harshness in her tone was overlapped by confusion and mere innocence.

"Nothin' to worry about Ems" Katie said before turning to wink at me.

I stood up from my chair to object and to call Katie out before I realized that both Effy and Emily were in the room. I suddenly had three pairs of eyes on me and I had to find an excuse for my sudden action otherwise I would look mental and it would be embarrassing.

"I.. hum. I need to go to the toilets. I'll be back" I muttered

I could see the three of them throwing confused glances at each other as I quickly made my escape. I shuffled down the hallway as quick as I could before I heard hurried footsteps behind me, calling my name out after me. I froze in place as I recognized the husky tone and spun around to see Emily jogging towards me. She stopped a few feet before me and sheepishly looked down at her feet.

"Look.. we really need to talk"

I sighed "I know"

Her head snapped up to meet my gaze and I found myself weak at the knees just by looking into Emily's chocolate orbs. I've seen so many looks in those eyes of hers and they all have the same effect on me.

"Well, now would be a good time?" she asked hopefully

I narrowed my eyes at her and hesitated before replying "Are you sure you've had enough time to think? Don't you think this should wait a little longer?"

"No" Emily answered quickly

"Well.. If you're sure"

"I am"

"Great"

"Good" Emily replied a bit smugly

I beckoned her to follow me to the balcony so I could have a hit of nicotine to calm my nerves, even though I was already out here not that long ago. I lit up a cigarette and I could see Emily giving me a glare out of the corner of my eye. I knew I dropped the smoking habit because of her all those years ago but we weren't together anymore, so it's not like she could say anything; however, Emily likes to silently judge my actions if she doesn't feel the need to say them out loud sometimes.

"Soo.." Emily started nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"So" I stated

"Listen about what happened.. I didn't mean to- well.. I just.. It just sort of happened.. and before I knew what I was doing I couldn't stop. I mean- God you're just such a great kisser like I remembered and-" Emily stopped abruptly as soon as the words left her mouth. My head snapped over to her and her face had turned dark red while she tried looking anywhere but me. _Fuck me. _

I cleared my throat as if it were permission for her to continue.

"Well" Emily started again "Remember me saying it couldn't happen again?"

I merely nodded, recalling the memory quite clearly.

"I just.. Well, it's not like I don't want it to happen again. I mean I do it's just-"

"You have a girlfriend" I finished for her

"Y-Yeah" Emily said sadly

I looked over to her to see that she was looking down at her feet, sniffling. I quickly stubbed out my cigarette and walked over to her pulling on her shoulders. Emily immediately clung to me like her life depended on it, and I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. She started sobbing into my chest as I rubbed soothing circles on her back. I pet the top of her head softly and whispered to her.

"Shh. It's okay Ems. I understand" I said trying to hold my own tears back.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head and I could feel Emily stiffen underneath me for a beat before she relaxed again. She was still gripping to my waist and crying into my chest and I just let her. I figured that she's already here, and in my arms, so there were no more words needed to be spoken for a while.

The chill of London swept upon us in a quick gust of wind and I felt Emily shudder. I looked down to see that she was still in, what I assumed were to be her work clothes. A black skirt and a white sleeveless top.

"Jesus Ems what are you wearing? You must be freezing" I stepped back to look at her.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and stood there shivering in front of me. Her mascara was running down her face and was smudged but she still looked completely beautiful to me. I slipped my arms out of my coat and forced it around her shoulders.

"Naomi-" I cut her off by pulling her back into me before she could protest.

We stood there for a while. Emily crying into my shoulder whilst I tried comforting her with all my might. I knew Emily wanted to stay faithful to Mini as long as they are together. I understood the reasons why Emily must have felt terrible for kissing me. She _knew _what it was like to be cheated on, sadly because of me. But nevertheless, I could understand that she wasn't that type of person. She was faithful, and trustworthy. Emily is probably one of the most humble people I know, and I knew what I had to do.

"It's okay Ems." I whispered into her ear "Take all the time you need"

With that Emily started sobbing all over again.

* * *

**Okaaay sorry about cutting it short again! Hopefully we are getting somewhere here. Slowly, but surely. Also I really love that quote by Gina, it's one of my fave Skins quotes like ever. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I got a great response from the last chapter and hopefully for this one too? :) I'm making this chapter into two parts because I haven't got time to write before I leave, also because; in the words of James Cook "I'm 17 To-day!" That's right, iss my birthday but ehh no big deal really. Consider this my birthday gift to you lot! For those of you with local 7-11's nearby go get yourself a free Slurpee on me ;) Anyways! Pleaasee review! I loved what you guys had to say last chapter! Well I'm off! Hopefully I won't be gone too long! Cheers! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back again! Okay firstly, apologies for taking so bloody long to update. I had half of this chapter already written when my internet crashed and I had no back up saved soo, the original chapter is gone :( So I had a bit of writers block trying to remember what the hell I wrote. So this chapter might not be so good, spare me! Anyways onto the story. Cheers for the reviews! Keep em up xx**

* * *

Naomi

It's been a fucking long week here at London Bridge Hospital. Effy had finally woken up and I think it's safe to say we're all fucking relieved. Somewhere halfway through last week, Katie freaked out because she thought Eff was never going to wake up. Luckily, we were told she gets to come home tomorrow. The doctors here are really shit. But I guess I have them to thank for saving my best friends' life.

We all got the chance to talk to her. The doctor told us that we were lucky that she didn't have any apparent brain damage. Earlier this week when Effy woke up, they did all sorts of tests to check her brain and blood. She has a pretty severe concussion, that much we already knew; however, it would take a few weeks to heal. But the good news was that the detox was successful and Effy's body is completely rid of any and all traces of drugs. I made a mental note to yell at her for being so goddamn stupid when her head was back to normal.

I somehow can't help but feel somewhat responsible for the accident. I was the one who brought up Freddie only a few days before after all. Anyways, I guess we should all just consider ourselves lucky that Effy can even recognize us.

Everyone has been in this week; me, Katie, even Emily has been talking to her. Effy has, funnily enough, become Emily's new "go-to" person; which, I'm sure Effy appreciates greatly. Things between Effy and Katie seem to have been developing rapidly as well. I'm not sure exactly what they've talked about, but it seems to me like they have it all worked out. However, ever since our little chat on the balcony, I really haven't gotten the chance to sort things out with Emily. She told me she needed time, and I was more than willing to give it to her. I needed time to think as well, of what all of this means. I can't help but feel that Emily is just as confused as I am about all this. Even though _she's _the one who kissed _me. _Though, she did have more to think over than I did. She's the one with the girlfriend after all. Luckily enough for me, she's been coming round to the hospital alone, meaning no Mini. Thank fuck for that. I haven't seen her since we first met. Not that I was complaining anyway.

Emily always tells us Mini can't ever come by because she's always so busy with work. From what I hear, her boss has her "on the call" which basically means he makes the schedule for her and can change it whenever he pleases. Meaning, surprise photo shoots at any given time of the day or week. Must be "hard" being a famous supermodel. Something's a bit off about her though, considering the fact I've only been around her for less than a day. But from what I've gathered during those few hours, nothing ever seemed to add up. First being her overly possessive behaviour around Emily. Always needing to touch her in some way whenever I looked over at them. At first I thought it was just plain jealousy. But then it hit me one lonely night in here that, that look during their kiss wasn't jealousy, it was a _warning. _She was warning me to back off for one, that much I knew. But I sensed that she felt like I knew something, and she gave me that look to keep my gob shut. I was still more determined than ever to figure out whatever the fuck she was on about.

Anyways, this has most likely been the longest two weeks of my life. One week spent wondering if Effy would ever wake up, the next she's awake and still the same old fucking Effy, annoying as always. She hasn't stopped dropping not so subtle hints about what's happened between me and Emily. From what she's been saying, it seems to me like she really _did_ hear everything that happened whilst she was unconscious. That or Effy really does know fucking everything, awake or not. She's been doing the same with Katie, fucking with her head just to embarrass her or get a rise out of her. It's quite funny to witness actually.

Sitting near the window looking out at the River Thames seems to have become my favourite pastime while Eff's sleeping. I mean, there really isn't anything exciting about watching a bunch of boats float by now is there? Maybe for some people. And maybe I'm just _one_ of those people. Whether I liked to admit that or not.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" A familiar voice broke my thoughts from behind me. Even without looking, I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I turned around to see Effy sat up in bed looking at me, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

I simply shook my head and turned back to look out at the scenery.

"Call her"

I spun around in my chair and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, asking for clarification.

"Emily" she said simply.

"Eff..."

"Get your head out of your arse and just call her Naomi Campbell"

Jesus, these pain killers are giving her some serious mood swings.

I sighed "Look, Eff. I appreciate you trying to help but she told me she needed space."

"Did she tell you she needed _space_ or_ time_?"

Fucks sake there she goes, reading my mind like a book. I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me with her most infamous phrase:

"Truth"

"Is there really a difference?" I sighed, annoyed.

"'Course there is Naomi. Now I want the truth, all of it"

Fuck me, there really is no beating around the bush with a Stonem. Fucking mystical and all knowing, just wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"What if she doesn't choose me" I blurted out.

Effy rolled her eyes

"Don't be daft you twat, of course she'll choose you"

"How can you be so sure Eff? I'm almost positive she hates me" I said, lowering my head. Feeling defeated.

"I'm almost positive Emily wouldn't snog someone she hates" Effy said, that goddamn smirk in place on her lips.

I _very _cleverly left that part out whenever I talked to her. There was no way I was going to set myself up for her to take the piss.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, struggling to get the words out.

"How did you..?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've become Emily's new number one fan at the moment" she said matter of factly.

"She told you?" I said in disbelief that Emily would share that with Effy. However, in a way, I wasn't really all _that _surprised.

"Of course she told me" Effy stated "She's hardly one to keep a secret, am I right?" She replied smugly.

"Fuck you Stonem"

She chuckled lightly before lying back down on her bed. I heard the distant sound of heels clicking in the hallway and knew immediately who would be arriving.

"Katie" I said as she appeared in the doorway.

She looked to me and smiled before walking over to Effy.

"Good Morning" she told her as she leaned her head down to capture a kiss on the lips.

She sat down in the chair next to her bed and looked over to me. Considering her response, I assumed she noticed my raised eyebrow at the PDA.

"Oh fuck off Campbell" she said half-heartedly.

Surprisingly since Eff's been in hospital, Katie and I have gotten a lot closer. Whenever she's positive that Effy's knocked out on pain killers, she confides in me about her "lezza feelings". It's quite refreshing to see Katie being honest and open with herself about how she feels and knowing what she wants. I don't really say much; for the most part I just listen while Katie rants to me.

Katie, as well as Effy now has told me to just talk to Emily and "sort this shit out". If only it was that easy. I guess I sort of have been looking for an excuse to talk to Emily alone. I wouldn't count asking her to join me for a fag an excuse. Only because she looks at me disapprovingly before politely declining my offer. Can you blame me? There really aren't many opportunities to be subtle in a hospital, now is there?

The three of us sat and talked effortlessly for a few hours before Katie complained about being hungry after seeing Eff's specially ordered full English. I tell you, some of the nurses here seem to really adore that girl. Since it was my turn to get food, I went down to the cafeteria to get us both some breakfast. As I was done paying for some muffins and fruit, I started to walk towards the hallway before stopping abruptly near the door as I heard two _very _familiar voices arguing. One made my heart leap into my throat; the other made my blood boil with rage.

"Look Mins, we are doing this for Effy okay?" I heard the youngest Fitch say, sounding very tired and annoyed.

"Ems babe" Mini said "I'm not sure if I can be here with _her _in there" she spat with venom in her voice.

I swear if I wasn't eavesdropping, I would have smacked the bitch into next year.

"Effy's her best friend" Emily yelled quietly "She's been here for two whole weeks, never leaving her side. She's going to be in there. If you don't like it, then you don't have to come in"

The next thing I heard sounded like skin colliding with skin, and not in a good way. My heart started beating out of my chest, fuelled by rage. I wasn't 100% sure who had slapped who, but I had a pretty good guess. I braved a look around the door to see them both stood about ten feet away. Luckily neither of them recognized my presence. I took in the scene that I was dreading to see as I saw Emily holding a hand to her cheek, tears silently spilling down her face. Mini just stood there, arms crossed, looking unamused and pissed off.

If I wanted to slap her before, I wanted to beat that look off of her face now.

However I couldn't intervene without revealing that I had listened in on a private conversation, about me nonetheless.

If I was a cartoon character in this exact moment, I was positive that my whole face would be visibly red with anger with steam escaping my ear ducts. All I wanted to do was push Mini away and hold Emily close to my chest, whispering soothing words into her ear as I kissed her soft hair.

"We should go" I heard Emily say, her voice cracking "I texted Katie we were here ten minutes ago. We should head up before they get suspicious"

I resumed my hiding position behind the door and watched as they walked to the lift. I let out a breath of air I wasn't even aware of holding in. I swear if I ever get Mini alone, she _will _be sorry.

* * *

As I walked back into the room, I saw Katie sat in the same position she was in when I had left, chatting away to Effy about work. I looked over to see Emily and Mini sat on the small sofa, hands intertwined. Emily smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. I smiled sadly at her, but I really tried to attempt the same nonchalance as her, trying to act completely innocent. I gave a fake smile to Mini until Emily looked over to Katie before fixing her with my best glare. Katie walked up to me just then grabbing the food out of my hands, muttering a rude comment about taking forever.

"So nice of you to finally join us" Effy said "Long line down at the cafe?"

"Yeah, sorry just got caught up down there" I said, trying to look anywhere but at Emily and Mini.

"So it seems" Effy said cryptically.

Silence hung over the room for a few moments before Emily broke it.

"Mins and I brought up a little something as a going home gift for Effy if you want any" she said pointing to the far corner of the room where a small round bunt cake sat.

Emily and her bringing out cake out of fucking nowhere in awkward situations. One of these days that little trick of hers might come in handy for me.

I shook my head and politely declined "No thanks, I'm good" I tried smiling.

"Yeah. Well, I think I've seen enough of the hospital to last me a lifetime" Effy joked.

We all chuckled along except for a confused looking Mini. Emily recognized the look and leaned over to whisper in her ear. I only assumed she was telling her all about Eff and her loony toon adventures as a teen. It was nice to see that Effy could at least joke about it now. It used to strike a raw nerve if I ever brought it up before.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mini smile as Emily finished her story. Mini saw my gaze and quickly leant over to peck Emily on the cheek. Ok, now I was pissed. How could I just stand here and let her act like the all good girlfriend when I know how she treated her less than ten minutes ago? I stood up quickly from my seat, my chair scraping against the linoleum floor. I had to get out of here before my mouth flew open.

"I'll be back" I said hurriedly before scurrying out of the door into the hallway.

I was way pissed now; I had to leave before I said something I shouldn't. Or before I unintentionally took my anger out on someone. I walked to my usual balcony and lit up, taking a long deep drag of the much needed nicotine.

I heard the door open behind me and figured Emily followed me. As much as I wanted to talk to her, I really couldn't stand to talk to her right now. Couldn't she see how Mini treats her?

"Look Emily, I just want to be alone right now"

"Save it Naomi" Came the harsh reply

I spun around quickly at the familiar thick Scottish accent to see none other than Mini McGuiness. She stood with all of her weight on one foot, arms crossed and head cocked slightly to the side; that seemed to be her signature stance.

"I _especially _don't want to talk to _you" _I spat.

"Shut up for a second" she said "I need to talk to you about something.

I copied her stance and crossed my arms raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Like what?"

"Look I know who you are, to Emily I mean. I really hate what you did to her, but I don't hate you"

I raised both eyebrows at this.

"I mean it okay?" she continued "I mean it's in the past now. And really, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be with Emily. Anyways my point is, I really love her and I was actually hoping we could be friends"

I couldn't actually believe what I was hearing. Had my ears deceived me? Was she actually being genuine, or was she lying out her arse? I decided to test the waters a bit.

"Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit?" I asked.

To her credit, she actually looked shocked. She opened her mouth to speak but I continued before she could object.

"Don't even try with me Mini. I see how you look at me when Emily's not looking. I know how you really think of me, that's no surprise." I said taking a step towards her.

"And I saw what happened earlier with you and Emily near the cafe"

_Shit. _My mind didn't even have time to catch up with my words before the truth left my mouth.

She changed her stance and stood up straight in shock at my admission.

"So you _did _see it then? She asked, bitch mode back in full effect. "I thought I must've seen you snooping around down there"

Fucking hell, so she did see me down there. At least she had the decency not to have said anything in front of Emily.

"Yeah" I replied confidently "You're lucky I don't give _you _a concussion. How dare you even lay as much as a finger on her!" I yelled, my fury building up.

"What happens between me and Emily is none of _your _business" she spat.

"It is my fucking business! She was _mine _first and I'll be damned if you think I don't still care about her"

My head spun around lightning fast at the force that was put on it. I felt the unmistakable sting in my cheek moments after and brought my hand up to it.

"You're a real fucking cow you know that?" I said quietly "You don't fucking deserve her"

Mini shrugged and quickly stepped to me, stopping only millimeters away from my face.

"You tell Emily what happened, and I'll make sure you never see her again"

"Who's to say she won't believe me?" I asked

"Who's to say she will?" she questioned back, looking me up and down one last time before turning on her heels and leaving the balcony.

I stood there still somewhat in shock before taking out another cigarette and lighting up.

If I didn't talk to Emily soon, who knows what lies Mini will feed to her. I needed to find an excuse for her to come round after Effy gets out tomorrow, or I could end up in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Ok I'm really sorry for leaving it there and for an extremely short chapter again.. But I promise chapter 10 will be up soon! God it's taken me forever to post chapters, it's been a good 4 months since I started writing this? I've been well busy though so you can hardly blame me can ya? Anyways special announcement time! I'm going to start writing another story... I haven't decided if I'm gonna go Keffy or Naomily on this one yet, but I promise we'll have more of the gang to appear in the other one :D Anyways I've been working up some ideas while on vacation and I think I've decided what the story line will be. I'm very excited. Who knows if any of you actually read the author's notes buuut maybe if you're all good little people and review for me, it will give me motivation to put up the next chapter quickly? Eh? Hint. Hint. **

**Anyways I start school again on Wednesday and it's likely I'll be very busy. So I'm not sure if I'll have to put the story on hold, but hopefully i wont have to! Okay okay i'm rambling again. Hope you enjoyed the little banter with Mini and Naomi! ;D Until next time! Cheers xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry to disappoint you all but this actually isn't a real chapter. Just an update :/ I have some good news annd some somewhat bad news. I'm all guessing you want to get the bad news out of the way first?**

**Bad news is, I really am lagging it on updating for Recovery, but ever since school got in a few days ago, I've been sooo busy. It might be put on hold for awhile, but not too long! Don't fret!**

**Hold on! Don't stop reading there! You haven't even heard the good news yet! And i just knowwww you want to hear it. **

**So you're all somewhat aware of BBC3's The Crash have you not? Well if you haven't here's a short summary of it:**

**A group of friends who have presumably known each other for awhile have just ended "high school" and arrange a night out. However, all goes wrong behind the wheel of one of the young drivers therefore causing a massive and fatal accident. The survivors of the crash and their families have to learn to live with the loss and struggle to cope with the life changing situation. It focuses on the bonds of friendships, relationships and family bonds as well. It is such a tragic and sad 2 part film to watch, but it is so moving and wonderfully filmed. I suggest watching it if you havent already. Lily loveless is in it! And Sacha Parkinson, Josh Bolt, Lewis Rainer, Georgia Henshaw and more familiar faces of English telly!**

**Anywayss i bet you're all wondering where im going with this right? Well here is the good news!**

**The Crash has somewhat taken away my writers block and has inspired me to write a "short" Skins version of it! :D**

**Have I got you paying attention yet? Good. **

**I've already decided where i'm going to take it and there IS Naomily, as well as the other members of the gang! It will be written slightly differently from the short film obviously, but it will be the same story line, plot and all that good stuff.**

**I'm starting on it this week so first chapter should be up very soon... **

**I know you might want to sharpen your pitchforks and all for not giving you a Recovery chapter, but im working on that too!**

**Don't worry, just because i'm starting this little project, does NOT mean i will be abandoning this story.**

**Now, with that said i have some writing to do. Pleaaase let me know if you're a goer for this short story or not! If many object, i might have second thoughts on writing it for the good of the people. **

**Yeah, I'm that nice. **

**So please review and let me know your thoughts! I'm anxious to know! Stay tuned for a new chapter and i want to say i love you all for your lovely comments and reviews! Cheers! **

**theosuhlleyvanclan xx**


End file.
